La union de nuestras vidas
by LauAkiko
Summary: Luz de mi vida... tu me guiaras hacia ti... cuando te hayas desvanecido... N: "Rin-chan" lo usaran Kohaku y Kagome, Kaede-baa-chan Inuyasha. Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi N: Est fic esta en otra pag pero con otro pseudonimo! P evitar confusiones XD
1. Chapter 1

Aldea de Kaede-baa-chan

"_La vida en la aldea es más confortable y divertida para ti…" "Siempre trato de recordar esas palabras que Jaken-Sama me dijo aquella vez, pero por más que intento tenerlas presentes, simplemente cada vez que lo pienso, más tontas suenan. Debo confesar que no me quejo, es decir, aquí tengo un hogar, amigos y le ayudo a Kaede-Sama con sus deberes para no aburrirme, pero aun así, no es suficiente, a mi vida le falta algo… mejor dicho alguien…A veces me pregunto si el también me extrañara… Si pensará en mi tanto como yo pienso en el…"_ Pero que tonterías piensas Rin, mejor trae el agua que Kaede-Sama te dijo que le llevaras…

(se levanta del pasto)

Este lugar es bien lindo... Oh, ahí esta el manantial… Que raro, no me siento bien… todo me da vueltas… Y mi cabeza duele mucho… Ayy me duele!!!... Ah?! Todo se oscurece…

(Cae al piso)

_Se... Sesshomaru-Sama…_

* * *

"_Mmm… q raro, Rin no ha regresado aún con el agua… Y se la pedí hace un rato…"_

- Kagome!! Kagome

- Si que sucede Kaede-Sama?

- No has visto a Rin por ahí?

- A Rin? No, no la he visto, ¿por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

- Le pedí que fuera al manantial a traerme agua hace un rato y aun no ha vuelto, normalmente nunca se distrae, por eso me extraña que no haya regresado

- Tal vez está jugando por ahí, o cortando flores, usted sabe lo mucho que le gustan

- No lo se, tal vez tengas razón… Pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme

- ¿Preocupada por qué?

- Ah Inuyasha, lo que pasa es que mandé a Rin a traerme agua y no ha regresado, ¿no la has visto por ahí?

- No la verdad no, ¿no andará jugando por ahí?

- Eso mismo dije yo…

- Si, si ya lo sé, pero aun así sigo teniendo esta sensación extraña… No se como describirla

- Si quiere puedo ir a buscarla Kaede-Sama

- Si muchas gracias Kagome, Inuyasha, ¿tu no vas?

- Ay pero que fastidio!!! (mueca de disgusto)

- No vayas si no quieres!!!! De verdad eres imposible Inuyasha

- No molestes Kagome!!!

- Tu nunca cambias! Tan insoportable como siempre!!!

(se dirige a buscar a Rin sola)

- Ay Inuyasha ¿que haremos contigo?

- Keh!! ¿Usted también Kaede-baa-chan?

* * *

"_Ese tonto de Inuyasha… no puedo creer que a pesar de todos estos años siga comportándose como un niño malcriado… de verdad que no tiene remedio…"_ Rin!!!!! Rin-chan!!! Donde estás? Rin!!!

(encuentra a Rin cerca del pozo)

- Ay Dios!! Rin-chan!!! Rin!!! Reacciona!! Rin respóndeme!!!, creo que será mejor llevarla hasta la cabaña, pero no la puedo levantar yo sola… Ay que hago?? Ah!! _Tal vez Inuyasha me escuche desde aquí…Digo, no estoy tan lejos de la cabaña" _INUYASHA!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!! INUYASHAAAA!!!

* * *

- Mmm? Kagome estaba gritando?

(sale corriendo)

- Inuyasha?!?! Pero que fue eso?!?!

* * *

- Kagome?? Estás bien? Qué ocurrió?

- No lo se, solo encontré a Rin aquí, que bueno que me escuchaste, pensé que no lo harías

- Con los alaridos que pegas? Seguro te escucharon hasta en aldeas vecinas

- Ay mira no es el momento para molestar, mejor llevemos a Rin a la casa, yo no puedo cargarla

- Si, no me lo tienes que decir

(levanta a Rin y se dirigen hacia la cabaña)

* * *

- Rin?!?! Inuyasha, Kagome-Sama, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Miroku-Sama, no sabemos, yo fui a buscarla y la encontré así cerca del manantial

- Creo que lo mejor es llevarla a casa ahora para que la vea Kaede-baa-chan, vamos Kagome

- Si vamos, Miroku-Sama no viene?

- Iré por Sango que esta tendiendo unas sabanas y en un momento estaré allí

- De acuerdo

* * *

- Sango, Sango, ha pasado algo muy extraño

- ¿Extraño? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Kagome-Sama encontró a la pequeña Rin inconsciente en las cercanías del manantial, en este momento Inuyasha y ella la están llevando a la cabaña de Kaede-Sama

- ¿Inconsciente? ¿Pero por qué? No estaba enferma ni nada por el estilo

- Si lo se, pero habrá que averiguar que ocurrió, anda, llevemos a los niñas y vamos

- Si, niñas vengan… Apresúrense!!

* * *

- Ay Rin!! Sabía que algo había pasado…

- Kaede-Sama, encontré a Rin desmayada en el campo cerca del manantial, no sabemos que pasa

- Anda Inuyasha, ponla aquí

(Inuyasha coloca a Rin en las sabanas)

- Rin!! Rin!!!! Despierta Rin!! Ay Dios no despierta!

- No será qué…?

- No digas tonterías Kagome, aún sigue con vida, puedo escuchar sus latidos, son muy débiles pero siguen ahí, además puedo oler su respiración que también es débil

- Qué alivio…

- Disculpen podemos pasar?

- Si Sango pasen

(entran Sango, Miroku y sus hijos)

- Como está la pequeña Rin?

- Bueno no está reaccionando, pero aun respira

- Mire Kaede-baa-chan, está abriendo los ojos…

(Rin abre los ojos lentamente y de inmediato se confunde)

- Pero q-q-que pasa? Dónde estoy?

- Rin-chan!! Nos asustaste, como te sientes?

- ¿Los asusté? Pero… donde estoy?

- Estas en la cabaña Rin, Inuyasha y Kagome te trajeron aquí después de que Kagome te encontró desmayada en el campo

- Desmayada yo? Pe…ro…

- Rin-chan!! Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Lo último?.. Creo que estaba en camino hacia el manantial, me distraje un momento pero luego… empecé a caminar… y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas… Y todo se puso oscuro… y ahora estoy aq… Ay!!!!! Mi cabeza!!!! Me duele!!!! (mueca de dolor)

- Creo que lo mejor es darle a Rin un poco de espacio para que tome aire, Kagome ¿porqué no me alcanzas esas hierbas medicinales? Le haré un té para disipar el mareo y el dolor

- Si claro (le alcanza las hierbas) Kaede-sama, ¿le preparo un baño también? Podría ayudar

- Si creo que es lo más conveniente, gracias Kagomebr /

- Kagome-chan yo te ayudo

- Gracias Sango-chan

* * *

- Ya han pasado 2 semanas y Rin aun sigue enferma…

- Si, es muy raro no te parece? Empeora cada día que pasa

- Así es… ¿Porqué crees que sea?

- Ay Kagome, ¿que no eres una miko? ¿no deberías saberlo?

- Inuyasha, no seas impertinente!!! Además el hecho de que sea una Miko no significa que lo sepa todo, probablemente lo que le sucede a Rin podrían descubrirlo con mayor facilidad en un hospital…

- ¿hospital? Que demonios es eso?

- Un hospital es un lugar a donde van las personas cuando están muy enfermas y necesitan ver a un doctor especializado

- Pero Rin ya vio a el doctor de la aldea y a otros de localidades vecinas y aun así no saben lo que le sucede

- Si pero los doctores de los que yo hablo conocen mucho de ciencia y utilizan medicamentos y aparatos tecnológicos muy novedosos para tratar todo tipo de enfermedades complejas.

- No te entiendo nada

- Tu nunca entiendes nada… Tal vez si le pido permiso a Kaede-Sama pueda llevarla a un hospital de mi época, así sabremos con certeza que sucede

- ¿Y si crees que te lo de?

- Lo mas probable es que si… Además lo más importante es la salud de Rin…

* * *

- Aún no despierta Rin Kaede-Sama?

- No Miroku, pero por el momento es lo mejor, cuando no duerme esta muy inquieta, vomita sangre y empieza a delirar, realmente no se si podrá salir de esta, lo peor de todo es que apenas es una niña que empieza a vivir, pero tu mismo lo has visto, ninguno de los remedios que he preparado ha funcionado, me temo que…

- Kaede-Sama no sea pesimista, ya verá como se recuperara, debemos tener fe y confianza

- Si así es, oye y dónde está Sango?

- Creo que está afuera con los niños, pero ya debe venir para relevarla no se preocupe, así usted podrá descansar, mire que cuidar de Rin ya no debe ser sencillo a su edad

- Si muchas gracias, y tienes razón, ya muchas cosas dejaron de ser sencillas para mi…

* * *

- Niñas vengan, vamos con su papá!!!

- Hola Aneue!!

- Eh? Pero si es… Kohaku!!!

(llega junto con Kirara)

- Aneue! Como estás?

- Kohaku que gusto verte!! Te estas volviendo muy fuerte!!!

- (sonrojado) Que cosas dices! Aún me falta mucho camino para ser un exterminador tan fuerte como tu. Hola niñas vengan para darles un abrazo!!!!

- Kohaku-Ojisan!!! Que nos trajiste?

- Es una sorpresa, ya lo verán!!

- (Al unísono) Una sorpresa?! Genial!

- (sonrisa) Así es pequeñas traviesas!!. Pero no me has dicho Aneue como están todos, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha y Rin-chan. Me encantaría saludarla

- Eh… pues todos están bien, Miroku y Kaede-Sama, Inuyasha como siempre molestando a Kagome… todos estamos bien

- Y Rin-chan? Por qué no me hablas de ella? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

- Bueno… pues… mejor porqué no vienes conmigo a la cabaña? Así te contare los detalles en el camino…

* * *

Lejanas tierras del Oeste

- …Amo bonito!!! Amo bonito espéreme!!!!!!!!

- _"Que extraño, que es este sentimiento? Es una fuerte opresión… Algo esta sucediendo. Algo muy grave esta sucediendo…_

_- _Jaken

- (jadeando) Si… a…mo… gra…cias… por… esperar…me… Sucede algo?

- Vámonos

- Vámonos? Adonde? Amo Sesshoumaru?? "_Qué será lo que le ocurre?_ _Ha estado muy pensativo estos últimos días… siempre esta pensativo, pero últimamente más de lo normal (_cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados) _Y es que mi amo tiene muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza… Puesto que es el youkai mas poderoso que existe y no hay nadie que… _Ay pero donde esta?? Amo bonito!!! Espéreme!!!! No se vaya sin mi!!!

* * *

- _Rin… será que tú eres esa opresión…?_


	2. Chapter 2

Me faltaron algunas aclaraciones más

Primero la historia se ubica 5 años después de la derrota de Naraku, calculo que cuando eso ocurrió Rin tenía 7 años así que ahora por lógica tiene 12 años. Si me equivoco en las edades le agradecería a alguien que me lo aclarara. Y segundo ya cambié el primer capitulo que estaba algo confuso! (muuuuy confuso) así que no hay problema

Disclaimer: Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Espero que les guste! Feliz Año!!!

* * *

Capitulo 2

- Kaede-Sama… ¿de verdad me da permiso de llevarme a Rin?

- Bueno Kagome… Creo que es lo mejor para Rin ahora, con las medicinas de nuestra época no presenta ninguna mejoría y como tu nos has dicho en tu tiempo tienen medicamentos más avanzados, además nada perdemos con intentarlo

- Kagome, ¿y cuando nos vamos?

- Inuyasha… ¿tu vas a ir conmigo?

- Keh! Claro tonta!! Qué? Creíste que iba a dejar ir sola? No, yo iré contigo

- Inuyasha…(pronuncia su nombre ilusionada)

- Quien lo diría… a veces te comportas como un tonto… pero de vez en cuando sale tu lado amable. Cuando te lo propones actúas como un buen novio

- (sonrojado) Pero que dice Kaede-baa-chan!!!!! Yo voy para asegurarme de que no se tarde en regresar… Con Rin enferma no puede darse lujos de quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera, así que voy para cuidar de que no pierda el tiempo con tonterías

- Inuyasha!!!! OSUWARI!!!

- AHHHHHHHH!!! Pero que sucede contigo Kagome? Estás loca?!?!?

- OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!!!! Bakaaaaaaa

- AHHHHHHHHHH

- Ay Inuyasha… tu siempre metiendo la pata!!

* * *

- "_Que mareada estoy… Cuanto tiempo llevo así?… que sucederá conmigo? Y para colmos tengo esta sensación extraña en el pecho… Últimamente recuerdo tanto a mi mamá a mi papá y a mi hermano… Siempre los tengo en mi memoria, pero ahora se ha vuelto tan frecuente… Los veo todo el tiempo, como el ultimo día, cuando… No quiero ni pensarlo, es tan horrible… Pero desde que conocí a Sesshoumaru-Sama ya no me siento asustada, al contrario me da seguridad, pero ahora desde que me dejó aquí en la aldea de Kaede-sama las cosas no son iguales…Tengo miedo. Lo extraño tanto, y quisiera que estuviera aquí para decirme que todo está bien, que no me va a pasar nada… _Ses..Sessho..ma..ru…Sa…ma… Ses…

* * *

- _Ya empezó a delirar de nuevo… Creo que esta soñando con Sesshoumaru… Al parecer es con el único que sueña… Pero también un día creí escucharla decir mamá… Pobre Rin… Que es lo que tendrá… Porqué no mejorara? Lo hemos intentado todo y aun así nada… Pero tal vez en la época de Kagome-chan puedan ayudarla más que aquí…_

_- _Aneue?

- Kohaku! Dime que necesitas

- Como sigue Rin-chan?

- Pues igual… no presenta mejoría

- Sigue delirando?

- Me temo que si

- Puedo quedarme?

- Si claro! Además me hace falta la compañía ya que Miroku esta cuidando a las niñas junto con Shippou

- Si lo se, ¿no estás muy cansada?

- Un poco la verdad pero estoy bien, hoy es mi turno de hacer la guardia nocturna de Rin, Kaede-Sama ya no esta en las condiciones para hacerlo

- Aneue si quieres yo me puedo quedar esta noche, no tengo sueño y creo que lo mejor es que vayas con las niñas y con Miroku.

- No Kohaku esta bien, no te preocupes

- De verdad Aneue, además a mi me gusta cuidar de ella… Me recuerda los tiempos en que viajábamos con Sesshoumaru-Sama y tenía que cuidar de ella cuando el se ausentaba, pareciera que fue ayer y ya pasaron 5 años de eso.

- Esta bien puedes quedarte tu… Pero estas seguro que aguantaras?

- Si ya te lo dije, no tengo nada de sueño, además es más importante cuidar de ella ahora.

- Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme de acuerdo?

- Si, gracias Aneue

- Gracias a ti, Kohaku (sale)

* * *

- Rin-chan… No me gusta verte así… Mi niña… Cúrate pronto por favor…" (acaricia el cabello de la niña) Te prometo que yo estaré aquí para cuidarte siempre! Tu no te preocupes por nada

* * *

Día Siguiente –Día de Partida

- Kagome

- …

- Kagome!!! Oye ponme atención

- …

- Sigues enojada conmigo?

- …

- Ay ya háblame!!!!

- Inuyasha!! No ves que estoy ocupada? Tengo que prepararlo todo, mira que hoy nos vamos

- Pero no estás enojada?

- Ay… Pues que esperabas?

- Lo… siento, no debí ser tan… grosero

- Bueno te perdono… Más bien ayúdame con esta maleta

- Que hay aquí?

- Son algunos de los kimonos de Rin, no creo que quiera usar mucha ropa de mi época y al menos mientras estemos en mi casa puede usarlos, pero planeo darle algo de mi ropa vieja para que pueda usarla cuando vayamos al hospital. Los que guardé son de sus favoritos.

- De los que Sesshoumaru le trae cuando viene?

- Si esos mismos

- Quién lo diría? El idiota de mi hermano visitando a su antigua "protegida" HUMANA y dándole regalos… A veces de verdad no me la creo… Ese insensato odia a los humanos, los detesta en serio

- Pues como ves a Rin no la detesta… Es más algunas de las veces en que los he visto juntos siento que el la mira como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del mundo, como en aquella ocasión cuando Kohaku estaba siendo manipulado por Naraku e intentó matarla, cuando llegamos y yo fui a socorrerla el miró a Rin, tratándose de asegurar que nada malo le hubiera sucedido

- Pues has de estar viendo visiones, porque dudo mucho que el sea capaz de sentir cosas así por alguien más que no sea si mismo.

- Inuyasha…

- Es la verdad… te lo digo yo que lo conozco más que tu, después de todo es mi hermano…

- No deberías juzgarlo así, tal vez ni lo conoces tan bien como tú crees.

- Keh! Pero que tonterías dices… Mejor apúrate y deja de perder el tiempo aquí como una tonta…

- Uy!!! Ya vas de nuevo!!!

- Disculpen…

- Eh?

- Mmm? Kohaku-Kun? Qué sucede?

- Kagome, disculpa que interrumpa su plática pero necesito pedirte un favor

- Si claro dime

- Bueno… pues… yo… me preguntaba si…

- Bueno Kohaku apresúrate! O te vas a quedar ahí parado diciendo sandeces?

- INUYASHA!!

- No! No! Mire yo quería saber si era posible que la pudiera acompañar a su época para estar con Rin-chan y cuidarla. No es que desconfíe de ti claro que no! Es que quiero estar cerca de ella y ver que se mejora, por favor Kagome si me dejas ir?

- Bueno, pues… Y ya le dijiste a Sango?

- Planeaba decirle cuando me dieras una respuesta, para ya estar seguro, por eso debía preguntarte primero

- Pues por mi no hay ningún problema, puedes ir Kohaku-Kun

- Muchas gracias Kagome! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Prometo no estorbar.

- Bueno entonces seremos nosotros tres y Rin, creo que a ella le gustará tenerte ahí

- De hecho Inuyasha… Ahora que Kohaku me dijo que él iba conmigo, creo que lo mejor sería que tú te quedaras aquí

- Que qué?!?!?! Y por qué?!?! Quieres hacer algo o verte con alguien sin que me entere?!?!?! AH SI ESO ES!! Quieres verte con alguien, aprovecharas la oportunidad y eso harás!!!

-Inuyasha no digas tonterías!!! Tú eres muy impaciente y me estresarías más de la cuenta y a Rin-chan también y eso es lo que ella menos necesita ahora. Además no te has puesto a pensar en que tal que viene Sesshoumaru por aquí?!?! Mira que se ha ausentado muchos meses ya y eso significa que podría venir pronto y si no esta Rin aquí y pregunta que le dirá Kaede-sama?!?! O Miroku-sama o Sango-chan? Que no esta por que esta seriamente enferma y Kagome e Inuyasha se la llevaron? Se molestaría mucho y ellos no podrían detenerlo!! En cambio tú puedes ganar tiempo al menos.

- Pues mira que no te creo nada!! A lo mejor lo único que quieres es alejarte de mi! (se vuelve)

- Ay, Kohaku por qué no vas a decirle a Sango-chan que vas a ir conmigo si?

- Si de acuerdo (sale)

* * *

- Mírame Inuyasha

- No

- Inuyasha

- …

- Anda, mírame

- Que quieres?

- No te pongas así tontito!.Yo no quiero ver a nadie en especial, es cierto que sería bueno ver a mis amigas y a mi familia OBVIO pero voy con el motivo de llevar a Rin al hospital, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada viéndola empeorar cada día, mira que incluso tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto

- ¿Presentimiento?

- Si, es una sensación extraña y horrible… Siento que Rin se nos va Inuyasha…

- No digas eso Kagome. La niña es fuerte, mira que para aguantarse a Sesshoumaru se requiere de una persona de carácter y valor, estoy seguro de que lo tiene.

- Tu crees?

- Claro! (la abraza) Ya no te aflijas más… De hecho discúlpame por haberte gritado… No era mi intención….

- Inuyasha…

- Mejor apurémonos para preparar a Rin

- Si, tienes razón…

* * *

- Kohaku? Estas seguro de eso?

- Así es Aneue, no tengo la menor duda, quiero acompañar a Rin-chan en su viaje, ¿a ti no te molesta?

- No para nada, es solo que me preocupa, tu nunca has ido allá, es más, ninguno de nosotros hemos ido a la época de Kagome, solo Inuyasha, y además tu dijiste que Kagome le pidió que no fuera…

- No hay nada de que preocuparse Sango, Kohaku ya es mayor y sabe cuidarse solo, además el le servirá de gran apoyo a la pequeña Rin, sabes que ella lo estima mucho. También cabe decir que en la época de Kagome-sama no hay ningún tipo de youkais, así que creo que estarán bien

- Así es Miroku-sama, yo le prometí a Kagome que no sería un estorbo y así será.

- Bueno… entonces supongo que estarás bien… Solo te pido que te cuides mucho Kohaku y a Rin también.

- Si Aneue! Todo saldrá bien

* * *

- Bueno, ya es hora de partir… Kohaku como está Rin?

- Aún sigue dormida, no creo que ni se haya dado cuenta de que la estoy cargando.

- Pues entonces todo esta listo! En cuando Rin se recupere volveremos

- Y cuando tiempo crees que tome eso Kagome?

- No lo se Shippou, pero espero que sea muy pronto

- Si tardan mucho, iré a visitarlos para ver como sigue todo

- De acuerdo Inuyasha

- Bueno vámonos Kohaku

- Si de acuerdo

- Cuídate mucho Ojisan!!!

- Ustedes también niñas, prometo volver muy pronto

- Si cuídate Kohaku

- Claro Aneue

- Espero que regresen pronto, y que Rin ya este bien

- No se preocupe Kaede-sama, va a ver que cuando volvamos a la primera que escucharán es a Rin

- Eso espero

- Hasta pronto!!!

- Cuídense mucho!! Que tengan buena suerte!!!

- Gracias Shippou-chan!! Adios!!!

(Saltan al pozo)

* * *

- Ojala y de verdad Rin regrese bien con nosotros

- No se preocupe Kaede-baa-chan, si Kagome dijo que Rin regresaría bien, lo hará!

- Espero que tengas razón Inuyasha, ruego por que tengas razón…

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Nina Feliz quien fue la que me dejo el review!! Muchas gracias!! y lei el tuyo de "Pensamientos de una princesa feudal" me gusto mucho!!! De verdad gracias!!! Ojala y les haya gustado!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

- Bueno Kohaku ya llegamos!!

- Vaya, eso se sintió un poco raro

- Bueno es la primera vez que viajas por el pozo… Es natural, yo también me sentí extraña la primera vez, y dime, Rin-chan no se despertó?

- No, sigue igual, si no estuviera sintiéndola respirar podría jurar que está muerta

- Ay Kohaku no digas más eso que me asustas

- Disculpa, oye y como vamos a salir de aquí? Creo que va a estar complicado

- Tienes razón, creo que voy a llamar a mi madre y a Sota para que nos ayuden. Crees que me puedes esperar aquí un momento?

- Aquí en el pozo?!?!... Bueno… solo trata de no tardar mucho, no creo que este sea un buen lugar para Rin

- No te preocupes no tardaré. Solo déjame salir de… aquí… ah listo!! Ya vengo Kohaku no tardo nada!!!

- De acuerdo!!!!

* * *

- Ahhh mi casa, ya tenia mucho de que no venía. Oh ahí esta mi abuelo!! Abueloooo!! Holaaaa!!

- Eh?! Ka…Kagome eres tu?

- Claro que soy yo!! Como estas?!

- Ah!! Kagome!!! Niña ya tenías mucho tiempo de que no venías por aquí!!! Procura no ausentarte tanto!!

- Disculpa!! He estado algo ocupada… Jejeje

- Ocupada?! Tu?!?! En la época feudal?!?! Haciendo qué?

- Deberes de sacerdotisa que debo cumplir claro… Oye están Souta y mi madre?!

- Fueron al supermercado pero supongo que deben estar por regresar por que ya llevan tiempo de estar afuera, y a mi me dejaron solo con Buyo

- Pobre abuelo… Hola Buyo estas muy gordo!! (acaricia al gato)

- Oye… Y donde está Inuyasha?! No vino contigo ese atolondrado?!

- No esta vez no vino, decidí que lo mejor era que se quedara allá

- Y porqué?

- Verás…

- Kagome-chan?!

- Mama!!! Que alegría me da verte!!

- A mi también hija, anda déjame darte un abrazo!! Ya tenías mucho tiempo sin venir

- Hola oneechan!!

- Souta!!! Hola!! Me da gusto verlos a todos

- Cuando llegaste?!

- Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos

- Ah… Y mi amigo con orejas de perro donde esta?

- Inuyasha? No vino esta ocasión

- Entonces viniste sola?

- No yo traje a… Ayyy es cierto lo olvidé!! Mamá, Souta vengan conmigo necesito que me ayuden

- Sucede algo Kagome?

- Necesito que me ayuden con algo apresúrense!!

(se dirigen al pozo)

- Kagome hija qué ocurre?!

- Oneechan que pasa?

- Esperen un momento… Kohaku, están bien?

- Si… estamos bien

- De quien esa voz?

- Es Kohaku el hermano de Sango-chan, mi amiga de la que te he hablado

- Oh… si ya lo recuerdo

- Verán Kohaku y yo trajimos a una niña de la aldea que necesita ir al hospital muy urgentemente por que nosotros no tenemos las medicinas adecuadas para tratar su enfermedad, así que necesito que por el momento me ayuden a subirla del pozo que es lo primordial ya que Kohaku no puede hacerlo solo.

- Si claro no te preocupes oneechan

- Gracias Souta! Mira espera un momento mientras te la paso para que la sostengas de acuerdo? Kohaku bajare al pozo para pasarle a Rin a mi hermano

- No Kagome, mejor yo se la paso, tu no te la aguantarías!!

- Pero entonces Souta tendría que tirarse al pozo para sacarla

- No es necesario, mira por que mejor no lo sostienes tu mientras yo se la doy, así es mas fácil

- Si de acuerdo, mamá ayúdame, vamos Souta nosotras te sostendremos

- Bueno, ya estas listo?!

- Si y tu?

- Si ya me la puedes pasar

- Aquí voy, ten cuidado mira que sigue dormida

- Tranquilo lo haré cuidadosamente, bien… ya la tengo

- Ok Souta te subiremos, estas bien mamá?

- Si no te preocupes anda jala!!

- !!!!!!!! Listo!! Ah… No fue tan difícil

- Si… Kohaku-kun estas bien?!?!

- Si (sube con las maletas)

- Vaya eso fue rápido

- Si, bueno se los presento él es Kohaku, es el hermano menor de mi amiga Sango-chan y es un joven exterminador muy fuerte

- Kagome que cosas dices?!?!

- Pero si digo la verdad no te sonrojes

- Bueno mucho gusto yo soy la madre de Kagome, el es mi hijo Souta y mi padre, estamos muy felices de conocerte

- Yo también, encantado de conocerlos a todos

- Oye oneechan y como se llama ella?

- Ah pues ella se llama Rin, creo que también te había hablado de ella en mi última visita mamá

- Ahora que lo mencionas… ya la recordé… Y qué es lo que le sucede?

- Bueno ese es el problema, no lo sabemos, y está muy mal, por eso fue que la traje, para poder trasladarla a un hospital y que nos digan que tiene.

- Me parece lo más lógico si, creo que hiciste bien pero por el momento por que no la llevas primero adentro a la casa? Y le das tiempo para que despierte.

- Si es lo mejor

- Si quieres me la das mejor, para que no tengas que cargarla

- Pero Kohaku-kun no estás cansado? Mira que no has dormido mucho en estos últimos días

- No Kagome tranquila, no quisiera que tu hermano se moleste

- Oye no te preocupes, yo la puedo llevar sin problemas

- No, yo insisto.

- Eh… de…acuerdo, ten tómala, al menos dame las maletas, para que no las tengas q llevar también

- Si. Gracias, ¿vamos?

- Si, ven es por aquí

(salen)

- Oye Souta…

- Si abuelo?

- No te dio la impresión de que ese niño se enojo por que dijiste que llevarías a esa niña adentro?

- Si, así es… Sera su novio?

- Kagome no dijo nada de eso, pero puede ser…

* * *

- Anda Kohaku entra

- Cielos, esta casa es muy diferente a las aldeas en donde vivimos en nuestra época, todo es más grande y con cosas muy raras

- Esos son muebles; sillones, sillas, el televisor y así por el estilo, pero ahora lo importante es llevar a Rin a una habitación, ven iremos a la mía

- De acuerdo, con permiso

- Si adelante, siéntete en tu casa

- Muchas gracias

- Ven sígueme Kohaku, es subiendo las escaleras

- Escaleras?!? De esas solo hay en los palacios

- Aquí en mi época es común que las casas tenga escaleras!

- Cielos…

- Mira esta es mi habitación

- Es muy grande!

- No tanto como tu crees… Mira recuéstala aquí en la cama

- Ok… Listo

- Ahora por que no bajas a comer algo? Tienes hambre?

- No, en la mañana comí algunas frutas que tenía Aneue por ahí antes de salir y con eso tengo suficiente

- Y por frutas quieres decir fresas? Por que esas son las que tenia, y muy pocas… Anda ven, te prepararemos algo decente

- No Kagome en serio, además quiero quedarme aquí con Rin por si despierta

- Kohaku, no le va a pasar nada, más que estamos aquí, por favor baja a comer, o le diré a Sango que te estas descuidando cuando regresemos y sabes que te reprenderá…

- Bueno, está bien… Vamos

- Ok, me parece lo más acertado…

* * *

- _Oka-san!!! Oka-san!!!_

_- Ahí estas mi cielo… ¿En donde andabas?_

_- Fui a cortar flores y me distraje… Pero mira traje estas margaritas que están muy bonitas_

_- Si eso puedo ver, y están bien frescas_

_- Si así es!!_

_- Creo que de ahora en adelante en lugar de Rin-chan te llamaremos Hana-chan, es lo más apropiado_

_- Oto-san!!! Ya llegaste!! Aniki!!_

_- Hola Rin-chan!!! Como has estado el día de hoy?_

_- Muy bien Aniki, te fue bien en tu primer día hoy arando?_

_- Pues la verdad no mucho, creo que no soy muy bueno que digamos… _

_- Ya mejoraras, es cuestión de práctica_

_- Oto-san tiene razón, yo se que tu puedes!!_

_- Gracias __**Hana-chan**_

_- Bien, es hora de comer, se lavaron las manos?_

_- Si oka-san_

_- Si, yo estoy limpio_

_- Y tu Rin-chan? Veo algo de mugre en tus deditos_

_- Pero no es mucho_

_- Aún así será mejor que te laves las manos, anda ve_

_- Si ya vengo_

_- Apúrate porque sino empezaremos sin ti_

_- NO Aniki!! No me tardo_

_- Los baldes están cerca del pozo, será mejor que corras_

_- Si!!!_

……………………………………_.._

_- Aquí estas… Vaya… no dejaron mucha agua… Listo!! Y esa flor?!?! Que linda!!! Eres muy bonita florcita!!! Creo que te llevare a la casa para que te vean todos, les vas a gustar mucho!! Eh? Y esos hombres? Mejor me escondo aquí en este arbusto…_

………………………………………

_-… Mira esa aldea!!!! Hay deben tener mucha comida!!!_

_- Estás loco, aquí no debe de vivir ningún rico, eso te lo aseguro_

_- Si, pero al menos nos servirá para divertirnos un poco no crees?_

_- Si ya se a lo que te refieres jejeje, me pregunto si habrán mujeres bonitas con las cuales pasar un buen rato_

_- En todas las aldeas que hemos visitado en las últimas semanas no encuentro una hembra que realmente me satisfaga, así que vengo acumulando mucha energía y planeo descargarla hoy, sino perderé la cabeza_

_- Tu siempre andas perdiendo la cabeza jajaja_

_- Cállate imbécil, mas bien no perdamos el tiempo aquí, vamos a volar unas cuantas cabezas jajaja_

_- Tu lo has dicho amigo_

_- Oigan esperen… Miren que tenemos aquí… Es una niñita escondida… Oye chiquilla, sal de ahí_

_- "Que hago?!?! Mejor corro a la casa…"_

_- Oye no te escapes (la alcanza)_

_- No la agarres del cuello, solo es una niñita_

_- Y eso qué? Hola preciosa dime como te llamas_

_- Sueltame!!! Oto-san!!!!! Oto-saaan!!!_

_- Oye oye, cierra la boca (la abofetea)_

_- Deja a esa miserable criatura, mejor vamos a la aldea apresúrate!!_

_- Bueno ya voy… Oye mocosa, te recomiendo que te quedes por aquí… A menos que no te quieras perder el show que tenemos planeado para esta gente jajaja_

_- Ya… suéltame…_

_- Hmp… Solo eres una mocosa llorona… Ni siquiera vale la pena matarte, solo perdería mi tiempo. (la tira al suelo)_

…………………………………_.._

_- Oto-san… Oka-san… A…ni…ki_

…………………………………_.._

- Ahhh… Otra pesadilla… siempre es lo mismo… Pero dónde estoy? Que…lugar tan raro… No se parece a la cabaña de la aldea… Ay, ni siquiera me puedo levantar… Todo me da vueltas otra vez… Pero que es este lugar?!?! "_Será que ya estoy muerta?" _Ay no que tontería… Pero donde estoy?!

* * *

- Te gustó la comida Kohaku?

- Si señora muchas gracias estuvo delicioso… Y su sabor es muy diferente, pero exquisito

- Eso se debe a que en esta época existen muchos condimentos un tanto diferentes a los de la época antigua

- Si me doy cuenta, pero se lo digo estuvo delicioso. De nuevo gracias

- No es nada ^_^

- Oye Kohaku-kun

- Si Kagome?

- No estas cansado? Ya llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir, por que no te recuestas un rato eh? Además no es que tienes que dormir ya, solo es descansar mientras se te baja la comida y luego ya te duermes

- No Kagome tranquila, es más debo ir a vigilar a Rin-chan ahora que terminé de comer

- Kohaku-kun, la has vigilado desde anoche y hasta ahora quisiste comer, por favor descansa, yo la vigilare, no te preocupes… Además si no reposas, tú tampoco estarías en condiciones de cuidar al alguien más… Cuando despiertes te das una ducha también. Así que hazme caso. Recuerda que mientras estemos aquí yo represento a Sango-chan como tu hermana mayor y te digo que vayas a dormir ahora!

- "_Una ducha?!" _Oh… Bueno… de acuerdo… Pero para mi no es ninguna molestia el…

- Kohaku-kun!!! Ve a dormir!!!

- Si si enseguida voy

- Souta hijo podrías llevar a Kohaku a tu habitación? Tu tienes un camarote y Kohaku podría usar la cama desocupada

- Si claro mama, anda ven Kohaku

- Si, con permiso y gracias

(salen)

- Vaya, hasta con Kohaku debo ser ruda, pero es por su bien

- Dime Kagome

- SI abuelo?

- Ese niño esta enamorado de la niña que trajiste? De Rin?

- Enamorado?? Pues eso no lo se… Pero me da la impresión que si, no crees?  
- Si por eso te lo estoy diciendo

- No ha querido separarse de ella, con costos pudiste convencerlo de que comiera y durmiera algo, yo creo que es muy evidente que si. Ay es tan romántico!!

- Pues si… Tienes razón. Iré a ver si Rin ya despertó

- Le prepararé un te de hierbas para cuando despierte

- No te molestes mamá, lo hare yo

- No tranquila, anda ve, en un momento subo

- Gracias mamá

* * *

- Ay… a pesar de que no he hecho mucho esfuerzo físico estoy muy cansada…

- Kagome-sama?

- Rin-chan!!! Desde hace cuanto estás despierta?

- Hace un rato… pero no me puedo levantar, me siento como si estuviera dando vueltas sin control

- Ay Rin… aún estas muy mareada… Y es que no has comido casi nada desde que caíste en cama… Dime tienes hambre?

- No, la verdad no, Kagome-sama? Donde estamos? Este lugar es muy raro

- Estamos en mi época Rin-chan

- En su época? En serio?

- Si, Kaede-sama me dio permiso de traerte aquí para llevarte a un hospital

- A un qué?

- Hospital, es el lugar en donde la gente de mi época va cuando se siente enferma, hay muchos doctores y enfermeras y cuentan con muchos conocimientos y tecnología para tratar las enfermedades más complicadas.

- Ya veo, pero solo vinimos usted y yo? No está Inuyasha-sama?

- Inuyasha se quedo y Kohaku-kun esta aquí en su lugar

- Kohaku? Y donde está él?

- Lo mande a dormir, no ha descansado en los últimos días adecuadamente por cuidarte

- Ay que pena… Le debo una disculpa

- No no Rin-chan para nada, creo que lo hace por que le gustas… Y es lo más la natural del mundo

- Que yo le gusto?!?

- Si, no estas emocionada igual que yo?!?! Es tan romántico que un chico haga toda clase de sacrificios para velar por tu seguridad… _"A veces me gustaría que Inuyasha fuera así de atento… Pero yo se que el cuida de mi… A su manera"_

- _"Que yo le gusto a Kohaku? Pero si somos amigos nada más… Además… a mi él no…_

- Oye Rin-chan

- Eh?

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor, anda ven te ayudaré a sentarte

- Si, gracias… ay q mareada estoy

- Si lo se, pero no te preocupes, mañana a primera hora iremos al hospital y ahí te curaran para que te sientas mejor al fin

- …¿Puedo pasar?

- Si mamá adelante, mira Rin-chan ella es mi madre

- Hola mucho gusto señora! Disculpe las molestias, las dos, de verdad lo lamento mucho

- No te preocupes, mira te prepare un te de hierbas medicinales para que te sientas mejor, te ayudara mucho

- Arigatou Gozaimasu!!

- Anda te ayudo a beberlo…

* * *

- Crees que hayan llegado bien?

- Si Sango no te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo esta bien, Kagome cuidara de Kohaku y de Rin, además no hay peligro de youkais ni nada por el estilo, y también esta su familia… Confío en que Rin volverá sana y riendo como siempre, llena de flores en la mano

- Tiene razón Kaede-sama, cuando Rin regrese curada todos jugaremos y más bien nos reiremos de todo

- Espero que no te equivoques Shippou… Espero que no

- Oye y donde esta Inuyasha?

- No se Kaede-sama, tu lo sabes Shippou?

- Me pareció verlo cerca del pozo… A lo mejor se muere por ir a la época de Kagome, pero como es un tonto que no quiere admitir que la extraña no va…

* * *

- Inuyasha

- Que quieres Miroku?

- Verdad que quieres ir? Se ve que no te gusta estar separado de Kagome-sama por mucho tiempo Solo han pasado unas horas desde que se fue y ya estas suspirando…

- Cierra la boca idiota!! Que comentarios más inoportunos

- Pero Inuyasha no tiene nada de malo estar enamorado, es más, es el mejor sentimiento que puede haber, el saber que te gusta mucho una chica linda y que ella te corresponde. Te lo digo yo, que hablo a través de mi experiencia

- Keh!! Que cursi eres, aunque tienes razón, experiencia te sobra… No se como Sango te soporta

- Inuyasha, mi búsqueda por encontrar una chica linda y adecuada terminó en el día en que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia mi esposa y el saber que ella sentía lo mismo me hizo aún mas feliz y decidido a darle toda mi atención, por eso te lo digo, no tiene nada de malo el guardar esa clase de sentimientos por otra persona, además tu deberías sentirte el doble de afortunado sabiendo que Kagome-sama corresponde a ese amor desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Tonto, no me digas cosas que ya se… Además ya estamos juntos no? Solo que…

- Solo que qué Inuyasha?

- "_A veces me pregunto si Kagome es realmente feliz aquí…conmigo…" _No, no es nada. Mejor vamos a la cabaña.

* * *

- _Que bien dormí… La verdad si estaba muy cansado…Pero cuanto estuve así? Mejor iré a ver a Rin-chan, seguro ya despertó…_

- Hola

- Eh? Ah hola ¿Souta? Cierto?

- Si así es, vaya dormiste bastante

- Cuanto fue eh?

- Algunas horas, ya anocheció incluso, son las 10:35

- Ya es tarde, y Rin-chan? No sabes como sigue?

- Se despertó un poco después que tu y Oneechan le dio un te pero ya esta durmiendo de nuevo o eso creo. Oneechan esta en este momento con mamá y el abuelo en la sala, quieres ir?

- Si de acuerdo

(entran a la sala)

- Kohaku-kun!! Ya despertaste, apuesto a que te sientes mejor cierto

- Si así es, si no me hubieras obligado a dormir creo que me hubiera desmayado.

- Ves te lo dije?

- Y dime como está Rin-chan?

- Bueno… pues igual, al menos ya se tomo un te e incluso se comió un poco de fruta que le di, pero no se si lo retendrá, yo espero que si

- Puedo subir a verla?

- Creo que iré contigo también…

-… Kagome-sama!!! Kagome-sama!!!!!

- Ese grito fue de Rin-chan

- Subamos

(suben corriendo)

- Rin que fue lo que…? Ay Dios mio

- Rin-chan estas llena de sangre

- Kohaku… eres tu

- Si soy yo pero que paso? Volviste a vomitar cierto mira tu boca…

- No pudiste retener las frutas, pero sangre también?

- Lo… lamen..to …mu…

- Rin-chan, Rin despierta!! Se desmayó

- Kagome mejor llévatela al hospital ya, creo que tu tío Akira hace guardia a esta hora

- En serio? Si creo que es lo mejor, además mírala esta muy mal, vomito más sangre que en otros días

- Kagome que hacemos?

- Kohaku mira levántala y bájala, yo mientras llamaré un taxi o una ambulancia no se…

- Niña no te desesperes yo llamo el taxi porque la ambulancia puede tardar más y tu mientras prepara una maleta mejor

- Si gracias abuelo, Souta tráeme la mochila amarilla por favor y saca todos los kimonos, con mucho cuidado por favor que son muy finos

- Si enseguida y quieres que eche algo en su lugar?

- No, ya pondré algo de ropa yo, tu mejor ve con el abuelo. Enseguida bajo

- Llamare a tu tío para que te reciba en cuanto llegues

- Gracias mamá, ven Kohaku vámonos

- Si, _"vamos Rin-chan resiste! Resiste por favor"_

* * *

Hospital -11:15 pm

- Kagome-chan!

- Akira-ojisan! Gracias por recibirnos

- No, no para nada. Traigan una camilla por favor!! Dime que le sucede a la chica, tu madre no me dijo mucho, solo que había vomitado mucha sangre y estaba decaída

- Pues si, así ha estado por semanas y no sabemos que es lo que tiene, no retiene mucha comida y dice que se marea con facilidad, además que la aquejan dolores de cabeza muy fuertes

- No me gusta para nada lo que oigo… Ya trajeron la camilla, niño ponla aquí por favor

- Si Kohaku-kun ponla ahí

- De… de acuerdo

- La llevaremos para examinarla, te buscaré en cuanto logremos estabilizarla

- Si, gracias de nuevo

- Si, bueno vámonos

- Kagome, crees que estará bien?

- Ahora que estamos aquí tengo más confianza en que si. Mi tío es un excelente médico pediatra y la tratará de la mejor manera

- Pediatra?

- Pediatras son los médicos que se especializan en tratar niños y adolescentes, así que no podría estar en mejores manos. Ven sentémonos aquí, solo nos queda esperar…

- Si, tienes razón

* * *

30 minutos después

- Kagome

- Ojisan! Mira antes no te presente a Kohaku-kun, es una amigo muy cercano a Rin-chan y a mi.

- Mucho gusto señor

- El placer es mío

- Dime, como está ella?

- Bueno ya logramos estabilizarla y ahora se encuentra sedada, lo cual hará que despierte hasta mañana. Ordené un examen de sangre para descubrir más a fondo que es lo que la aqueja por que por el momento, pero quería preguntarte si no sabes como se hizo los hematomas que tiene

- Hematomas? Donde?

- Disculpen que es hematomas?

- Son golpes Kohaku, similares a moretes por así decirlo

- Golpes? Pero como?

- Yo la verdad no lo se, ni siquiera sabía que los tenía

- Tiene varios en su espalda, no son muy grandes ni muy vistosos pero ahí están, también note algunas petequias, estas son manchas rojas que indican extravasación o derramamiento sanguíneo. Tu no la ayudas a bañarse dada su condición?

- Pues nunca se los habíamos visto, ella es muy tímida y casi no le gusta que alguien más la bañe, solo Kaede-sama lo hace, pero ella nunca nos dijo que le viera manchas o golpes en su cuerpo, pero a lo mejor no los vio…

- Mira te seré sincero, la aparición de esas manchas no me agrada en lo absoluto, ni tampoco su mal estado de salud, pero será mejor que no me apresure a sacar conclusiones, por el momento debemos esperar a los resultados de su examen de sangre el cual nos reflejara que es lo que ocurre con mayor exactitud.

- Si gracias, y podemos entrar a verla?

- Si, si pueden solo les pido que sean cuidadosos y no hagan mucho ruido. Debo atender a otros pacientes, pero en cuanto tenga el resultado vendré a la habitación, si necesitan algo pídanselo a las enfermeras.

- Gracias ojisan

- No te preocupes, los dejo, con permiso.

- Ven Kohaku-kun, entremos

- Si…

* * *

- Sesshoumaru-samaaa!! Espéreme!!!! "_Mi amo va más rápido de lo usual, casi ya ni lo puedo alcanzar, pero que le ocurrirá? Nunca lo había visto así… Digo, sigue con su temple frío y serio, pero si mis ojos no me engañan, diría que veo un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos…" _Ay…a…mo… Espéreme!!

_- _Jaken, deja tu actuación y apresúrate si no te quieres quedar aquí.

- No no para nada!! Y dígame a donde vamos?

- A la aldea de Inuyasha

- A la aldea de… De Inuyasha? Ah! Iremos a visitar a Rin… Pero no le llevara un kimono esta vez?!?!

- …

- Amo bonito…

- Te dije que te apresuraras, camina y cállate

- Si, si no me deje aquí!!!! Anda Ah-Un camina tu también

* * *

Horas después

- Kohaku, no quieres algo de beber?

- No tranquila estoy bien gracias y tu?

- No, yo también estoy bien así, ya casi amanece

- Si, así es, Rin-chan aun no despierta

- Bueno, nos dijeron que despertaría al día siguiente, solo debemos esperar.

- Kagome… Kohaku

- Buenos días Akira-ojisan, tienes el resultado

- Así es, me temo que no les traigo buenas noticias

- Porqué dice eso doctor? Que ocurre con Rin? Es muy grave?

- Si Kohaku, muy grave…

* * *

Muchas gracias a Sarita-chan y a Inesita por sus reviews!! Este capitulo es para ustedes!! No estoy segura si ojisan es tio... Si alguien sabe y me lo dice please!! Se lo agradecería mucho!! Gracias a los que han leido!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

- Ay que bueno amo ya estamos a punto de llegar, me parece excelente por que la verdad necesito un descanso. Espero que la mocosa esa no haga una escena por que no le llevamos nada, se vería como una total malcriada y yo mismo le daría su merecido por…

- _Esas son…_ Jaken

- Si, Sesshomaru-sama

- Lleva a Ah-Un a pastar

- Eh?! Que lleve??! A Ah-Un a pastar?

- Que estás sordo, Jaken?

- No no amo! Disculpe, enseguida lo llevo, anda Ah-Un ven…

* * *

- …_Margaritas_

_

* * *

_

- Rin

_- Si Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_- A partir de ahora vivirás en la aldea de Inuyasha bajo los cuidados de la miko anciana_

_- Que?! Que voy a vivir aquí?_

_- Amo al fin dejará a la chiquilla aquí?_

_- Mira Rin no te preocupes aquí serás bien cuidada por todos nosotros_

_- NO!! YO NO QUIERO VIVIR AQUÍ_

_- Rin no grites así!! Como te atreves a levantarle la voz al amo?! Estás loca?!_

_- No quiero!! Sesshoumaru-sama por favor no me deje aquí no me abandone!! Se lo suplico por favor!!!_

_- Ya no hagas el ridículo niña tonta y deja de lloriquear!! Mira que solo eres un estorbo para el amo y para mi. Ninguno de nosotros puede estar cuidando todo el tiempo de una niña tan molesta como…_

_- Jaken!!! Cállate!!!!_

_- Ay!! Si si amo bonito!!_

_- Señor se lo ruego no me deje aquí, yo quiero estar siempre a su lado!_

_- Déjennos solos_

_- Pero…_

_- Dije que nos dejaran_

_- Si de acuerdo, anda tu sapo ven_

_- No me digas sapo anciana decrépita!!!_

_(salen)_

_- Rin _

_- Dígame_

_- No llores, no es para siempre_

_- Eh? Como dice?_

_- Te quedarás aquí un tiempo, por tu seguridad_

_- Ya no me quiere más verdad?! Por eso me deja aquí…_

_- Yo nunca dije eso_

_- Eh? "Se está hincando"_

_- Quiero que pruebes el vivir con humanos una vez más por un tiempo, luego tu misma elegirás que es lo que quieres en realidad._

_- Elegir yo?! Pero yo…_

_- Ya es suficiente (limpia sus lágrimas) anda no llores más_

_- Bu..bueno. Pero le puedo pedir algo?_

_- Dime_

_- Mientras viva aquí… Podría visitarme de vez en cuando?_

_- … Está bien_

_- De verdad vendrá?_

_- Ya te dije que sí_

_- Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru-sama!! Lo estaré esperando._

_- Ya es hora de irme._

_- Esta bien… Oh mire!!! Margaritas!!! Que lindas son!!!! Mis favoritas!!!_

_

* * *

_

- Rin… Ahora estoy seguro…

* * *

- Kohaku-kun

- Kagome, como está?

- Aún no despierta

- Ya son 3 semanas desde que estamos aquí, y todo en lugar de mejorar empeora

- No hables así… Debemos tratar de pensar en positivo, ahora más que nunca. Debemos hacerlo por Rin-chan

- Si, tienes razón… Pero sabiendo que… Sabiendo que… (aprieta sus puños)

- Todo esto es una pesadilla, eso lo sabemos, pero tenemos que ser fuertes Kohaku-kun. Ya te lo dije, por Rin-chan. Ella necesita nuestro apoyo en estos momentos. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ella…

- Si, lo se… Solo que esto es muy duro Kagome… Y eso sin contar que no se lo hemos dicho a los demás…

- Kohaku-kun

- Si

- Tu como crees que reaccione Sesshoumaru?

- Eh? Pues la verdad no lo se… Tal vez ni si quiera le importe.

- Yo no lo creo. Porqué entonces se habría tomado la molestia de ir a la aldea todo este tiempo? No lo hubiera hecho si no lo hubiera querido.

- De todas formas, el lastimó mucho a Rin-chan cuando la dejó en la aldea, no merece ni verla. No se como ella puede quererlo tanto aún.

- Kohaku-kun, "_suena como si estuviera celoso entonces… Si está enamorado de Rin" _

- Kagome, puedo entrar a verla?

- Está bien, además creo que despertará dentro de poco, creo que le gustaría tener algo de compañía. Yo iré un momento a mi casa a traerte algo de ropa limpia. La ropa de Souta parece quedarte muy bien. Quieres alguna otra cosa?

- No Kagome para nada. Ya te he incomodado mucho en estos días. Lo siento

- Tu no eres una molestia! No te preocupes. Vendré dentro de poco está bien?

- Si tranquila.

* * *

- _Que difícil ha sido todo esto. Pero en especial para Kohaku… Esta noticia, es algo que no esperábamos…_

_

* * *

_

-…me temo que no les traigo buenas noticias

_- Porqué dice eso doctor? Que ocurre con Rin? Es muy grave?_

_- Si Kohaku, muy grave…_

_- Ojisan me estas asustando…_

_- Kagome de verdad lo lamento mucho pero…_

_- Pero que?!?! Doctor díganos!!_

_- La niña padece leucemia_

_- Qué?!?! Ojisan!!! Leucemia?!?!_

_- Y me temo que es un caso crónico. Es una forma muy agresiva y e en este punto…_

_- En este punto que?!?!_

_- Lamento tener que decirte esto pero… En este punto, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella. La enfermedad avanzó muy rápidamente._

_- Leucemia?! Que es eso?_

_- Pero ojisan ella nunca mostró señales de enfermedad. Una persona no puede decaer tan rápido en tan poco tiempo! Es ridículo!_

_- Kagome mira. El tipo de leucemia de Rin es denominada leucemia linfática crónica. Es muy extraño ver este tipo de manifestación en niños debido a que normalmente afecta a los adultos. Probablemente ella nunca experimentó síntomas debido a que se presenta en forma indolente al inicio. Pudimos determinar que ese era el tipo de leucemia en sus exámenes de sangre._

_- Pero no entiendo como es eso posible_

_- Kagome porque estás llorando? Que demonios significa leucemia?! No entiendo y ustedes no quieren explicarme! Que sucede con Rin-chan?!?!_

_- Kohaku-kun_

_- Yo le explico. La leucemia es una enfermedad que afecta a la médula ósea. Es un cáncer de la sangre._

_- Cáncer de la sangre… "Eso es malo cierto? Porque Kagome esta llorando… Sera que?!?!"_

_- Ojisan cual es el tratamiento que debe seguir Rin-chan ahora?_

_- Para ser honesto contigo, no creo que ningún tratamiento existente pueda hacer algo por ella. Ni siquiera el más agresivo. La enfermedad está en un punto crítico. Incluso se ha extendido a varios de sus órganos internos. Especialmente el sistema digestivo. Es muy grave. Lo único que podemos hacer por ella es hacerle más cómoda su existencia._

_- Cómoda existencia?! Eso solo lo dicen cuando alguien se va a morir!!! Y Rin-chan no se va a morir!!! Como se atreve a decir eso?!!?! Rin-chan no puede morir!!!_

_- Kohaku-kun!!Espera no te vayas por favor!!! Kohaku-kun!!!_

_- Kohaku escúchame. Se que es muy difícil aceptarlo pero es la realidad. Honestamente, en las condiciones en las que está Rin, sería un milagro si llega a dos meses_

_- Dos meses?! Ojisan estás seguro_

_- Me temo que si. Kagome-chan de verdad lo siento mucho. Esta clase de cosas son inevitables. De nueva cuenta lo siento. Por el momento te recomiendo que la mantengas aquí. Y no te preocupes por gastos o trámites. De eso me encargo yo_

_- Gracias por todo ojisan. No se que hubiéramos hecho sin ti. Iré a ver a Kohaku-kun Debe estar muy afectado por todo esto…_

…………………………………………_._

_- Donde estará? Disculpe enfermera_

_- Si en que la puedo ayudar? Usted es la sobrina del doctor Akira cierto? _

_- Si soy yo, disculpe no ha visto al niño que viene conmigo? Se llama Kohaku_

_- Mmm? Si ya lo recuerdo, vi que salió corriendo y creo que se quedo en las bancas de afuera._

_- Muchas gracias por su ayuda_

…………………………………………

_- Kohaku-kun aquí estás, cómo te sientes?_

_- Eh? Kagome! Disculpa por salir corriendo así, y creo que también le debo una disculpa a tu tío. No le hablé adecuadamente…_

_- No te preocupes. Entendemos porque te pusiste así… Tu quieres mucho a Rin-chan cierto?_

_- Así es… Ella siempre me ha tratado con mucha amabilidad a pesar de que intenté matarla una vez, e incluso puedo decirte que ella me salvo la vida una vez…_

_- A que te refieres?_

_- Cuando Byakuya de las ilusiones intentó matarme con veneno, Sesshomaru-sama llegó para matarlo, pero el se escapó. Yo estaba muy débil pero aun seguía un poco consciente… Al principio escuche que a Jaken-sama lo había mordido una de las serpientes que tenía en el cuerpo y luego pude escuchar como se la quitaban. Luego Sesshomaru-sama estaba a punto de partir. Pero Rin-chan le dijo que por favor me ayudara y que me llevara con ellos. Por supuesto Jaken-sama la regaño pero Sesshoumaru-sama no dijo nada, solo sentí cuando la Tenseiga pasaba por mi cuerpo y me quitaba el veneno. Luego desperté y vi la cara de Rin que me sonreía. Y a partir de ahí empecé a seguirlos_

_- Entiendo, lo que quieres decir es que si Rin-chan no se lo hubiera pedido a Sesshomaru, probablemente hubieras terminado envenenado ahí mismo._

_- Si, yo le debo mucho a Rin, además de que…_

_- Kohaku-kun, tu estás enamorado de Rin-chan cierto?_

_- Kagome!!! Porqué dices eso?_

_- No te sonrojes… y no te preocupes, yo no le diré a nadie. Siento que es muy bonito y no tiene nada de malo._

_- Kagome…_

_- Porqué no vamos a ver a Rin-chan mejor? Empieza a hacer frío…_

_

* * *

- Solo espero que las cosas mejoren aunque sea un poco…_

* * *

- No puede ser ya pasaron 3 semanas y no regresan!!! Pero cuanto piensan que se van a tardar eh?!

_- _Inuyasha trata de tranquilizarte. No ganas nada enojándote así

- Pero que tonterías dices Miroku?!?! Mira cuanto tiempo llevan ya desde que no están!!!

- Si tanto quieres ir a verla, por qué no vas y ya?

- No digas tonterías tu también Shippou!!!!

- Ayyy Porqué me pegas?!?!?! Que malo eres, cuando Kagome regrese te acusaré con ella!!!!

- Inuyasha, Miroku tiene razón, debes tranquilizarte

- Aunque si tiene razón…

- Sango…

- Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que Kohaku y Kagome se llevaron a Rin a su época y aún no regresan. Pensamos que solo iban a curarla y que estarían aquí en poco tiempo pero al parecer nos equivocamos, tal vez Rin se complicó

- Puede ser que tengas razón Sango, ahora que lo pienso bien será mejor que Inuyasha si vaya a la época de Kagome, para averiguar que está sucediendo.

- Ay Kaede-baa-chan hace unos momentos me pedían que me tranquilizara y ahora me dice que vaya

- Inuyasha si debes tranquilizarte…

- Keh! Está bien iré… Total debí ir desde un principio. Kagome es una tonta, Sesshoumaru no vino como ella predijo… La verdad es que yo no creo que…

- Sucede algo Inuyasha?

- No puede ser…

- Que pasa?

- Maldición… Ese olor… No lo creo!!

(sale)

- Pero que le pasa a Inuyasha?

- Será mejor seguirlo…

- Yo voy contigo Sango

- Si vamos

-

* * *

_Este olor … Es indiscutible…_

* * *

- Sesshomaru

- Inuyasha

* * *

Gracias a Duckan, Inesita y a RinxSess96 x sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado y a las demás. Y a todos los que leen también.

Una cosa, si me sali mucho de la personalidad de Sesshomaru al principio díganme porfa!! Gracias nuevamente!!

Ay me disculpan si este capi me quedo un poco más corto y raro. Es que a la hora de introducir las líneas algo paso y se me corren los espacios no se porque... Espero que les guste


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

- …_Quien te hizo eso en el rostro?_

_- …_

_- Esta bien, no es necesario que me lo digas_

_- "Me pregunto que quien me lastimó… No me habían preguntado eso en mucho tiempo…" _

_- Por qué te pones feliz? Solo te pregunte como estabas…_

………………………………………………………………_._

_-" Ese señor es muy amable y muy hermoso! Volveré a verlo en la noche" Eh? Y ese hombre tan raro?"_

_- Qué pasa? Esta casucha es tuya niña?_

_- …_

_- Cuidado!! Huyamos!!_

_- No puede ser esos malditos ya me alcanzaron!!_

_-" Que pasa por qué todos gritan" Lobos!! Y ese quien es? Es un lobo? No parece  
_

_- Jajaja por fin te encontré ladrón insolente… Rápido quiero que me devuelvas el fragmento, por tu propia voluntad_

_- Perdón no volveré a escaparme… Que generoso vas a perdonarme la vida?_

_- Eh?! Ah… _

_-"!!!! Lo mato, ese lobo lo mato" _

_- Perdón… es que se me olvido… Bien terminamos con nuestro trabajo, regresare al refugio y ustedes pueden comerse a todos los aldeanos que quieran…_

……………………………………………………………_.._

_- "Esos lobos me van a comer… Se están comiendo a todos… No otra vez…Tengo que escapar, ya se!! El señor!! Él va a ayudarme!! Ay no ahí vienen!!! Señor!!! Señoooor Ahí esta!!! Nooo espéreme!! No se vaya!!!! Señoooor!!! Ay que pasó? me caí!! Eh? Los lobos!! Me alcanzaron!!! AAAAAAAAAA_

_

* * *

- Sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!!!_

- Rin!!! Rin-chan!! Que ocurre? Estas muy alterada! Tranquila!

- Kohaku… Eres tu…

- Si… Pero que te pasó? Te sientes bien? Necesitas que llame al doctor?! Estas pálida y

- No Kohaku-kun… Mejor hazme compañía tu. No crees que estas maquinas son raras?

- Está bien… Si la verdad es que si. Aún no me acostumbro

- La época de Kagome-sama es increíble..

- Si, sin duda es algo rara y fascinante. Pero dime que fue eso? Estabas soñando?

- Si… Así es

- Con… Sesshomaru-sama… por lo que te escuche decir al final…

- En parte si…

- Me quieres contar?

- Bueno… pues… la verdad era una pesadilla

- Oh entiendo, disculpa

- No, no… Quiero contarte. Nunca se las cuento a nadie y creo que ahora seria un buen momento para hacerlo.

- Bueno, pues yo te escucho

- Se trataba de la vez que los lobos me atacaron… Fue muy… traumático por decirlo así. Recuerdo que lo último que vi antes de que esos animales me dejaron inconsciente fue la silueta de Sesshomaru-sama alejándose y yo corría intentando alcanzarlo…

- Y esas son tus pesadillas de siempre?

- También sueño mucho con mis padres… Los momentos que transcurrieron antes de que los mataran… Casi nunca sueño con el hecho en si…

- Debió haber sido horrible… Yo te entiendo a la perfección

- Tu también pasaste por algo similar… Por eso se que me comprendes

- La diferencia es que tu no tuviste nada que ver en el hecho en si… Mas yo en cambio… Pues

- Pero no fue tu culpa, solo fuiste utilizado por Naraku, ti eres inocente de todo eso

- Lo se, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… Eran mi familia… Y yo… yo…

- _"Su voz se está quebrando…" _Kohaku-kun… No llores, por favor

- Disculpa, no quería incomodarte, será mejor que te deje descansar. Tienes que recuperarte y si lloras, no te curaras pronto.

- No quiero descansar ahora, quiero hablar contigo. Compartir este momento juntos. Tú eres mi mejor amigo Kohaku-kun y quiero darte las gracias.

- Las gracias? De qué?

- Por ser mi amigo… Siempre escuchas las tonterías que digo y jugabas conmigo aunque no quisieras cuando éramos más pequeños, y que aún jugamos… A pesar de que ya eres más grande que yo. Yo te quiero mucho y siempre te querré.

- Rin-chan, tu no hablas tonterías, además, los momentos que pasamos juntos… también… son muy especiales para mi. Me encanta ir a la aldea y poder hablar y divertirnos. Y cuando salgamos de aquí… Haremos lo mismo de siempre. No tienes que dar las gracias así. Suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo… Y eso no lo aceptaré. Por que tu no te vas a ningún lado, oíste

- Kohaku-kun… De nada sirve decir eso. El doctor tío de Kagome-sama ya habló conmigo y me lo explicó todo, y sabes? Me siento bien. Debo aceptar lo que pase. Lo único que quiero es poder ver a Sesshomaru-sama… por última vez

- _"Su voz es tan débil. Parece como si estuviera abandonándola del cuerpo…" _Ya deja de hablar así Rin-chan! Me estás asustando! Además aquí nada va a pasar!! No hables como si te estuvieras muriendo!!

- Kohaku…

- Tu no te vas a morir me entiendes? Yo no pienso permitirlo!! Primero me muero yo!!!!

- Basta Kohaku-kun no digas eso!! Tu eres el que no puede morir. Recuerda que eres el exterminador de youkais mas fuerte! En las aldeas te necesitan mucho!!

- Y eso que importa? Si tu no estas de nada vale la pena!!!

- Kohaku

- No me gusta oírte decir esas cosas Rin. Ya no las digas más! Tu y yo volveremos al Sengoku-Jidai y todo volverá a ser como antes! Mira, ya no discutamos más!

- Oye

- Dime

- Tu crees que de verdad… yo podre ver de nuevo… a Sesshomaru-sama?

- Eh?! Pero claro que si!!!!

- Tu crees que él regrese pronto?!

- Bueno, eso no lo se… Pero a lo mejor si… Lo extrañas?

- Si… mucho

- Ya veo… "_Piensa mucho en Sesshomaru-sama, de verdad lo quiere… " _Pues no te preocupes Rin-chan. Cuando volvamos, de seguro que lo veras pronto. Y si no, yo mismo lo voy a buscar y te lo traigo. Aunque no quiera.

- Si no quisiera venir, no creo que lo puedas obligar Jaja

- Nada se pierde con intentarlo. Mira, ahí viene Kagome.

- Oh! Que bueno Rin-chan ya estas despierta! Como te sientes?

- Bien estoy bien! Gracias!

- Bueno pues adivinen niños les tengo grandes noticias! Acabo de venir de hablar con mi ojisan y me dijo que ya podemos llevarte a casa! No es genial?

- Si, y dígame Kagome-sama, volveremos al Sengoku de inmediato verdad?

- Bueno estuve pensando que lo más importante es que descanses, así que por qué no nos vamos mañana con mas calma y?

- No… Por favor, volvamos hoy!! Kagome-sama se lo ruego!!!

- Rin, Kagome tiene razón… No te gustaría quedarte un poco más?

- No. Lamento mucho haberla incomodado tanto, por eso también creo que es lo mejor irme ya

- Rin tu no incomodas a nadie. Si es vergüenza lo que sientes no tienes por que… Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en que…

- No Kagome-sama no es por eso

- Kagome… Rin quiere ver a Sesshomaru-sama, y yo le he prometido que yo mismo lo buscare para que lo vea

- "_Rin-chan…" _Entiendo, entonces hoy mismo partiremos. Solo hay que esperar a que mi ojisan traiga los papeles firmados y nos iremos.

- Pues la espera se hizo corta, aquí estoy

- Akira-ojisan! Que bueno

- Todo parece no verse tan malo… Recuerda Rin, no puedo dejarte ir de aquí a menos que me prometas que te cuidaras. De acuerdo?

- Claro doctor, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Se lo agradezco mucho

- No al contrario, has sido una buena paciente y eso se agradece. Kagome, recuerda de los cuidados de los que te hable de acuerdo

- Si claro. De verdad Akira-ojisan muchísimas gracias! No tengo como pagarte….

- No tendrías por que… Para mi ha sido un placer mi querida sobrina. Por favor cuídate mucho… Y a la pequeña también… Lo necesita ahora más que nunca. Debes estar a su lado.

- Si lo se…

- Kohaku fue un placer conocerte

- Igualmente Akira-sama y disculpe si alguna vez….

- No te preocupes… Debo atender otros pacientes con permiso

- Adios y gracias!!

- Bueno Rin-chan ven te ayudare a cambiarte, Kohaku-kun, nos esperas afuera por favor?

- Si claro

* * *

- Debo decir que no me lo esperaba… Viniste muy pronto no crees?

-…

- Que ahora no hablas?

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo Inuyasha así que iré al grano… Donde está?

- Quién?

- Imbécil, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo… Te hice una pregunta. Responde!

- "_Que le pasa? Suena algo alterado, no es algo muy común en Sesshomaru.. Pero tendré distraerlo un poco más… Tonta Kagome… Ya debería estar aquí!!!" _Vaya, adonde se han ido tus modales? De un tiempo acá has sabido ser un poco más respetuoso

- No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo si no quieres morir aquí… Donde está Rin?

* * *

- Houshi-sama es Sesshomaru

- Si, con razón sentía la presencia de un youkai poderoso… Así que se trataba de él

- No cree que se ve raro, no se ve muy claro, pero su rostro indica que está furioso

- Eso es lo que parece Sango

- Oigan ustedes dos

- Eh?! Pero si eres tu Jaken

- Donde esta la mocosa? El amo esta muy molesto

- Eso podemos verlo, incluso desde aquí que estamos a una distancia considerable

- Houshi-sama si ataca a Inuyasha debemos estar preparados, recuerde que ahora tiene sus dos brazos y esa katana poderosa la Bakusaiga.

- Si tienes razón

- Ja, como si pudieran detener a mi amo… En fin, no me respondieron a la pregunta!!! Donde esta Rin?!

- Jaken shh deja escuchar quieres…

- Pero que falta de respeto como se atreven a ignorarm…

- Ya cállate!

- Ese golpe fue muy efectivo Sango…

* * *

- "_No tengo otra salida más que decirle. Rayos, no quiero pelear, especialmente, porque no creo ser capaz de detenerlo si quiere armar un conflicto. La Bakusaiga es muy peligrosa…" _Rin no esta aquí

- Eso ya lo se idiota, su olor no está aquí, lo que quiero saber es en donde está?

- Se la llevo Kagome a su época. Ella ha estado enferma y pensaron que seria una buena idea que en el tiempo de Kagome la pudieran curar

- Y dime… Quién le dio la autorización para que se la llevaran?

- Eh? Pues… Kaede-baa-chan obvio, es su tutora aquí no? Tu mismo la dejaste a su cuidado mientras viva aquí

- Exacto, AQUÍ! No en otro lugar. No pidieron el permiso más importante de todos, el mío.

- Ja! Pero quien te crees que eres? Solo porque eres un Lord muy importante no significa que tienes el derecho de dar ordenes aquí. Este es mi territorio. Además era lo mejor para Rin, o que? Querías que la dejáramos morirse?

- _"Morirse? Como que morirse?" _Sea lo que sea, eso es intolerable. Yo soy su guardian!! No tu!

- _"Que? Dijo guardian?... Eh? Adonde va?" _Oye espera Sesshomaru adonde crees que vas?

- A traerla de vuelta yo mismo

- Ja, ni creas que te dejare hacer esa tontería, además tu no puedes atravesar el pozo ni aunque quisieras

- Eso lo veremos, quítate del medio

- No, primero pasa sobre mi

- Con mucho gusto…

* * *

- Mira Sango desenvaino a Bakusaiga

- Que peligroso!

- Amo bonito!! "_Que le pasa a mi amo? Parece que esta perdiendo los estribos! Por que en lugar de esperar a la niña ha decidido pelear?"_

* * *

- Bueno ahora si… Es hora de marcharnos.

- Que lástima que no se puedan quedar más tiempo… Pero creo que lo mejor es que vuelvan

- Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones señora, señor y Souta-kun también. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

- De nada niña

- Mamá prometo volver pronto! Adiós abuelo, adiós Souta

- Cuídate Nee-chan!!

- Regresa pronto hija!!

- Kagome, te estaremos esperando

- Muchas gracias, vamos Kohaku

- Si, hasta luego y gracias por su hospitalidad!

(cruzan el puente)

-Se fueron… Ojala y esa niña pudiera recuperarse…

- Si hija, es una lástima…

* * *

- Ay!! Que bueno, mira Rin-chan hemos llegado

- Si que alegría

- Voy a llamar a Inuyasha para que nos ayude a subir todo si?

- Kagome-sama, me gustaría salir ya… Creo que podemos intentarlo

- Pero Rin-chan

- Por favor, Kohaku… me ayudas?

- Si esta bien

- Saldré yo primero para ayudarte…

- Ok

- Bien ya Salí… Lista Rin-chan!

- Si!

- Ven te ayudo!! Te subiré de las rodillas y cuando llegues arriba, agarra las manos de Kagome

- Hai!

- Aquí va Kagome!

- Si, agarrate Rin-chan!

- !!!!!!!!! ya estas afuera

- Ahhh extrañaba este lugar… No se ofenda Kagome-sama su época es…

- No Rin-chan tranquila, aquí es muy apacible… Y hablando de apacible, donde están todos? Parece que no hay un alma… Inuyasha estaría normalmen…"_Siento una presencia youkai… Si no me equivoco es…" _Kohaku vamos hacia a la aldea…

- Si vamos, ven Rin-chan

* * *

- Kaede-sama!! Mire, Kagome, Kohaku y… Rin!!!

- Que dices Shippou? Ya llegaron?

- Si mire!!

- Kohaku-ojisan!! Kohaku-ojisan!!!!

- Hola niñas!!

- Shippou-chan hola!

- Rin!! Te extrañamos mucho!! Como estás? Ya estas curada?

- Veras… Kaede-sama!!

- Mi niña!! Me has asustado mucho!!! Como te sientes? Yo pensé que vendrías corriendo

- Siento haberla preocupado

- Kaede-sama donde están todos?

- Pues veras, estábamos aquí y de repente Inuyasha salió corriendo, Miroku y Sango fueron tras el pero no se nada más

- Yo si sé. Puedo sentir su olor… Se trata de Sesshomaru

- _"Sesshomaru-sama…" _Shippou-chan… Sesshomaru-sama está aquí? De verdad?

- Si, al menos eso creo

-_"Lo que me temía… No estaba equivocada"_ Y ellos donde están?

- Pues creo que cerca

- Por favor, llévenme con el quiero verlo!!

- No Rin-chan!! Tu quédate aquí con Kohaku, y yo iré, Shippou ven conmigo por favor!

- Si claro

- NOOO!! Kagome-sama se lo ruego!!! Se lo suplico, si no lo veo ahora, no lo volveré a ver nunca!! No me puedo ir sin verlo antes!!! Onegai!! Kagome-sama! Onegai!!

- "_Como que no se puede ir sin verlo? Que quiso decir con eso?" _Rin, mejor quédate aquí conmigo, Kagome lo traerá

- No, no quiero Kaede-sama!, por favor!!! Por favor llévenme con él!!!

- Esta bien, pero si es muy peligroso te devuelvo y no me importara cuanto me ruegues por que no te escuchare, Kohaku llévala tu por favor!

- De acuerdo! Ven Rin-chan vamos…

* * *

- Maldita Sea!!! _" Sesshomaru esta muy intranquilo… Buen momento tenia que escoger Rin para enfermarse!! Este idiota va a matarme y luego matará a la aldea completa!! Como voy a calmarlo?" _Oye Sesshomaru tranquilízate, hicimos lo que era mejor para Rin! Entiende!!

- Eso a mi no me interesa! Anda prepárate si no quieres que este día sea el ultimo que vivirás!

* * *

- Ese tonto de Inuyasha no es competencia para mi amo, que iluso es

- Ay sapo este!! Quieres que te pegue de nuevo?

- Mujer agresiva!!!

- Sango-chan, Miroku-sama?

- Kagome-chan? Eres tu! Regresaste!

- Hola Aneue!

- Kohaku!!

- Esa es Rin?? Rin que te pasó? Por que estas así? Que le hiciste niño?

- Jaken-sama que alegría me da verlo!! Venga quiero darle un abrazo!! Y no se preocupe nadie me ha hecho nada…

- Pero como dices eso? (sonrojado por el abrazo) Estas muy pálida… Pareces una nube de lo blanca que estás!!

- Por qué Inuyasha-sama y Sesshomaru-sama pelean? Qué pasa?

- Acabamos de llegar y el amo está furioso!!! Como te vas así?! Estas loca?!

- Jaken, silencio, es increíble. Están tan enfrascados en el combate que no se han dado cuenta de su presencia

- Tiene razón Miroku-sama

- "_Debo hablar con Sesshomaru-sama" _Debo… de…bo

- Rin espera a donde vas?

- "_De donde sacó fuerzas para caminar así?" _Rin-chan espera!!

………………………………………

- "_Mi señor…" _Sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!!!

………………………………………

- "_E__sa voz es de…"_

_- _Ese grito fue de… es Rin!!

………………………………………

- Que alegría… Sesshomaru-sa…ma…esta…

………………………………………..

- Rin-chan!!!

- Ay no la mocosa se desmayo…

…………………………………………

- _Eres tu… Rin_

* * *

Muchas gracias a Inesita por su apoyo!! Disculpa la demora!! Y a todas las que me han dejado Reviews y las que leen

Gracias a mi amiga Sandra x su apoyo también!!!

Ojala y les haya gustado!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

- No!! Rin-chan!! Rin!! Despierta! Rin!!! Kagome que hacemos?

- Oh no, empieza a salir sangre de su boca…Por lo pronto debemos llevarla a… Eh?

- Sesshomaru-sama!!!

- Sesshomaru

- Que sucede?

- "_Se ve muy molesto… Por que se comportará así?"_

_- _Respondan!!!

- Debes esperar, Kohaku-kun llévate a Rin a casa de Kaede-sama, anda vete ya

- Pero Kagome-sama…

- Obedéceme Kohaku-kun

- B-bueno

- Antes de que la veas tu y yo tenemos que hablar primero

- Que dijiste?

- Solo será un momento, además quieres saber que sucede con ella no?, Entonces primero me tendrás que escuchar.

- Pero que descaro!!! Como te atreves a hablarle a mi amo en ese tono?!?!?! Definitivamente aquí todos son una sarta de irrespetuosos!! Ya mismo te dare tu merecido por…!!!

- Jaken!! Ve con Rin

- Pero Sesshomaru-sama

- Que te largues!!!!!

- Será mejor que ustedes también vayan, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama

- Kagome-chan estas segura?

- Si, por favor vayan

- De acuerdo Kagome-sama, ven Sango

- Inuyasha, tu también…

- Ah no no no no!! Tu crees que yo te voy a dejar aquí sola con este idiota? Sueñas!! Quien sabe que podría pasar…

- Pero Inuyasha…

- Basta de palabrerías!!!! Vas a hablar si o no?

- "_Suena muy muy molesto y después de lo que le tengo que decir… Ay… Tengo que ser sutil o de lo contrario…" _Esta bien, te lo diré.

- Kagome, que sucede con Rin?

- Es algo complicado y grave Inuyasha. "_Ok, aquí voy…" _Sesshomaru, Rin esta muriendo.

* * *

- Leucemia? Y eso que es?

- Por lo que me explico el doctor que resulto ser tío de Kagome, es una enfermedad incurable de la sangre, un cáncer

- Cáncer?

- Si, Aneue

- Una vez Kagome-sama nos dijo que esa enfermedad ni siquiera tenía cura en su época

- Un momento!! Eso quiere decir que Rin va a…?

- Me temo que si Jaken-sama…

- QUE?!?!?!! No puede ser!!!

- No estarás hablando en serio Kohaku!!! Rin solo es una criatura

- No tiene una idea como desearía que todo esto solo fuera una simple pesadilla Kaede-sama, pero…

- _"Ay no!! La mocosa va a morir?! Será por eso que el amo estuvo actuando tan extraño estos últimos días? Eso tiene que ser… Y lo peor de todo esto es que Tenseiga ya no puede revivirla más… Ay Rin… Cómo nos haces esto chiquilla?"_

* * *

- "_Muriendo… Muriendo…"_

_-_ Kagome, eso es cierto? Muriendo? Pero como? Tan grave era su situación?

- Así es Inuyasha, Rin sufre de una enfermedad mortal de la sangre llamada leucemia, al parecer ella la lleva padeciendo por algún tiempo, pero nunca se quejo de síntoma alguno, o a lo mejor ella no nos quiso decir, por eso no nos dimos cuenta, a tiempo.

- No puede ser, pero es definitivo? Y en tu época no pudieron hacer nada?

- No, y aquí no importa que hayan mikos o monjes muy poderosos, esa clase de enfermedad no la podríamos curar nunca.

- Eso suena espantoso, y cuanto tiempo…

- En el mejor de los casos… dos meses, pero… yo honestamente no creo que aguante tanto

- "_Menos de dos meses…"_

_- _Mira Sesshomaru, no creo que tengas que enojarte por llevarnos a Rin, total no sabíamos cuando volverías, tu nunca dices, además, queríamos tratar de ayudarla y

- Ayudarla…

- Si, lo malo fue que…

- No funcionó

- No, no sirvió de nada, aunque me dieron medicamentos que la harán sentirse mejor, sabes los dolores son muy agudos, pero de todas formas, no creo que esos malestares superen a lo que le hiciste hace unos momentos!!!

- Kagome, q- q-que haces?

- Mira, tu podrás ser muy Daiyoukai o muy señor o lo que quieras!! Pero te diré algo. Hoy no era el día en el que yo debería haber traído a Rin-chan, ella debió quedarse en mi época para descansar por lo menos una noche mas, pero me rogó que la trajera aquí de una vez por que lo único que quería era verte, y cuando llegamos aquí, ¿qué es lo primero que ve? Ah? Tu enfrascado en un combate con Inuyasha, intentando quien sabe qué… Crees que eso realmente la podría ayudar ahora? Pues no! Yo no se que es lo que piensas de todo esto pero se que muy en el fondo a ti ella te importa, sino no vendrías aquí de vez en cuando con obsequios y demás. Y para terminar, no se como la veas a ella pero Rin-chan es parte de nuestra familia y la queremos mucho, no queremos que sufra más de lo que ya está! Y tú claramente has contribuido a que se desmayara y su condición empeorara!! Si por mi fuera, no la dejaría verte, pero ese es el deseo de su corazón y yo no puedo negárselo. Nadie puede. Así que cuando te tranquilices, y dejes de ser un desconsiderado puedes venir a verla, hasta entonces, no te aparezcas!!!!! Inuyasha, vámonos, tengo que revisar a Rin-chan.

- Ah? Si, si ya voy…

(se dirigen a la aldea)

* * *

- Kagome… Estas loca?

- Eh?

- No creo que yo haya escuchado que alguien le hablara de esa forma a Sesshômaru y saliera ileso

- Tu lo hacías todo el tiempo

- Y salía ileso?

- Pues… no precisamente

- Exacto

- La verdad, pensé que en cualquier momento iba a levantar su garra y matarme, estaba furioso!! Pero no me pude contener, no es justo para Rin-chan, menos ahora.

- Kagome, de verdad es tan grave? No hay una solución?

- Como me gustaría pensar que si pero… la realidad es otra, mejor apresurémonos, siento que en cualquier momento tu hermano se va a arrepentir de no haberme golpeado

- Keh! No seas tonta, si intenta hacer algo, yo lo impediré. No te preocupes

- Inuyasha…

* * *

- Ay… Pero que? Que pasó?

- Rin!! Mocosa!! Despertaste!!

- Como te sientes Rin-chan?

- Jaken-sama, Koha…ku… Yo… Esperen… Y Sesshômaru-sama? Donde está? Donde está? Yo lo vi, estaba peleando con Inuyasha-sama y luego…

- En estos momentos Kagome e Inuyasha están con él mi niña

- Kaede-sama… Llévame con él Kohaku-kun, por favor

- No, no Rin-chan debes descansar ahora, es lo más importante

- No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso este, además no vas a querer presentarte al amo en esa condición no?

- No, ustedes no entienden, yo debo verlo ya!

- Rin ya basta!!! Por una vez en tu vida obedécenos!

- Kohaku…

- Kohaku, no le hables a si a Rin

- No Aneue, ella tiene que entender, no puedes ser tan testaruda! Que no comprendes? Tu te desmayaste por su culpa!! Saliste corriendo para alcanzarlo sabiendo el estado en el que estás y zas! Fuiste a dar al suelo y con sangre en la boca!! Entiende de una vez, él no es importante ahora, tú si!! Así que quédate aquí descansando, o es que realmente es tan grande tu deseo por morir?!? Por que si es así, está bien!! Muérete si es lo que quieres!!! Pero no nos involucres a nosotros!

- Kohaku-kun…

- Kohaku!! Espera!!!

- Sango mejor ve a alcanzarlo, yo llevaré a las niñas a las casa.

- De acuerdo

- Yo voy contigo Sango!!

- Gracias Shippou

- Con permiso Kaede-sama, Rin, en unos momentos regreso

- Esta bien Miroku-sama

- La…mento mucho lo que pasó… Yo no quería…

- No te preocupes, iré a buscar unas hierbas para hacerte un te para que te sientas mejor, puedo dejarla a tu cuidado pequeño youkai?

- Y con quien crees que estas hablando?!?! Rin no podría estar más segura que conmigo!!!!

- Muy bien, muy bien, ya regreso.

(sale)

- Jaken-sama, no sea grosero

- Grosero yo? Ella lo será por decir esas cosas!! Y dime, como te sientes?

- Bien, no se preocupe

- Ay! No me mientas!! Algo debe de dolerte

- No le miento Jaken-sama, no me duele nada, sabe es raro… No siento nada, lo único es…

- Qué? Qué es?

- Es algo en el pecho, adentro, como… ah olvídelo, no tiene importancia…

- Que eres rara niña, definitivamente rara.

- Jaken-sama

- Que quieres?

- Le puedo preguntar algo?

- Si, si pregunta

- Por qué Sesshômaru-sama pelaba con Inuyasha-sama? Qué pasó?

- Ay niña ni yo se eso… Últimamente ha estado muy raro, todo empezó desde que me dijo que vendríamos para acá. La verdad me asusté al verlo así de enojado cuando llegamos, usualmente él es más controlado, y no es que esta vez fuera diferente puesto que seguía con la misma expresión de siempre… Pero tenía algo diferente

- Diferente?

- Si, ay no se yo la verdad, a mi no me preguntes eso

- Jaken-sama, puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

- Ahora que quieres? Deberías descansar, si algo te pasa, el amo bonito es capaz de matarme y yo la verdad no me quiero morir tan joven y…

- Usted… me va a extrañar?

- Eh?! Que dijiste?

- Yo si lo extrañare… Sabe… yo siempre lo he querido mucho. Y lo voy a querer para toda la eternidad. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo todo este tiempo, cuando viajaba con usted y con Sesshômaru-sama siempre me cuidó y me protegió cuando él no estaba. Nunca lo voy a olvidar Jaken-sama

- R-R-Rin… "_Por qué me dice estas cosas? Nadie nunca me había dicho algo así…" _Mocosa… no digas tonterías!! Mejor preocúpate por reposar quieres?

* * *

- Kaede-sama

- Kagome, Inuyasha, qué pasó? No estaban con Sesshômaru? Él donde está?

- Le dije algunas…cosas que lo pusieron a pensar o eso creo…

- Cosas? Que clase de cosas?

- Lo regaño Kaede-baba

- Qué? Lo regañaste Kagome? Y no te dijo nada?

- Algo así… Y no le di chance de que respondiera… Y Rin-chan? Despertó?

- Si, fui a traerle unas hierbas para hacerle un te tranquilizante. Estaba un poco alterada, la deje con Jaken

- Y Kohaku-kun y Sango-chan?

- Kohaku se alteró al ver que Rin le suplicó que la llevara con Sesshômaru y se fue corriendo de la cabaña, Sango fue detrás de él junto con Shippou y Kirara

- Entiendo… Deme las hierbas, yo le haré el te y aprovechare para darle la medicina de mi época. Con permiso

- Anda hija ve

- Kaede-baba, ya se enteró?

- Si, Kohaku nos contó… Es realmente cierto que Rin va a…?

- Según Kagome… si. Si es en serio.

- Ay Kami!! No puede ser. Que desgracia! Oye Inuyasha… De verdad Kagome regaño a Sesshômaru?

- Si, yo tampoco lo creo, y eso que fui testigo

- Y él de verdad no le dijo nada?

- Creo que se quedo en shock, o a lo mejor esta viendo la mejor forma de atacarnos por eso. Pero yo no se lo permitiré

- Yo no creo que sea así Inuyasha

* * *

- Jaken… Eres tú

- Kagome

- Kagome-sama, donde está Sesshômaru-sama?

- Mmm… él vendrá pronto Rin

- Que le dijiste al amo niña?

- Lo que tenía que decirle, punto. Rin-chan te prepararé un té y te daré la medicina que mi ojisan mandó para que te sientas mejor de acuerdo?

- Si, Arigatou. Jaken-sama y Ah-Un? No lo trajeron?

- Ah… Ah si, si. se quedó afuera por cierto

- Me gustaría verlo, Puedo verlo Kagome-sama? Onegai!! Onegai!!

- Mmm… bueno, pero será un momento nada más, oye Jaken por qué mientras preparo el te no vas a traerlo?

- Ay no me des órdenes tu!!

- Jaken!! Es un favor… para Rin, no me digas que no lo harás?

- _"Que mirada tan asesina!!" _Bueno, bueno esta bien, voy por él. _"Además hasta Ah-Un estuvo un poco inquieto… Creo que también quiere verla…"_

* * *

Gracias muy especiales a safodadfne, sango24, inesita, animajacklac, duckan, sarita-chan y a Niña feliz por sus comentarios a lo largo del fic!!

La reacción de Sesshômaru al regaño de Kagome… en el próximo capitulo!!!

Gracias por leer!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!! No olviden dejar su comentario!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Recordarles que la negrita es para pensamientos y la negrita entre comillas en este caso es para el flashback

Ojala y les guste!!

* * *

Capítulo 7

- Kohaku!!

- Kohaku donde estás??!

- Mira Sango, Kirara nos esta señalando un lugar

- Ay debe de estar Kohaku, vamos Shippou

- Si!!

* * *

- Kohaku

- Hasta que te encontramos!!

- Shippou, Aneue

- No salgas de nuevo así! Me preocupaste

- Disculpa Aneue, no debí gritar así… pero es que yo

- No te preocupes, te entiendo… Shippo, podría pedirte que nos des un tiempo a solas?

- Eh? Si esta bien, anda Kirara acompáñame

(sale)

- Bien, ya podemos hablar con más calma Kohaku… No debiste reaccionar de esa manera, fue incorrecto

- Lo se

- Puedo sentarme aquí a tu lado?

- Si Aneue

- Lamento mucho lo que esta sucediendo, esto es sin duda muy sorpresivo

- Y que lo digas

- Entonces yo tenía razón… Sientes algo especial por Rin

- Aneue… yo… Como lo sabes?

- Bueno, tenía mis sospechas, algo así como instinto femenino

- "_Igual que Kagome-sama…" _Entiendo

- Creo que tienes que ir a disculparte con Rin, no quieres dejar las cosas así cierto?

- No

- Se que es difícil, pero tienes que mostrarte un poco más animado, eso la alegrara

- Si, pero necesito un momento

- Te comprendo

- Aneue

- Si?

- Fui un tonto, a decir verdad, yo estaba celoso

- Kohaku…

- Es como si él fuera su todo… Cada vez que le mencionan a Sesshômaru-sama ella se olvida por completo de todo lo que hay a su alrededor, toda su atención se enfoca solo en el, y parece no importarle que a él no le interesa en lo absoluto. Mira lo que paso hace un rato, estaba peleando con Inuyasha-sama mostrándose lleno de odio y a Rin-chan eso no le importó. Ella no podía caminar bien, está muy débil, ella esta… Y aún así, salió corriendo detrás suyo, como siempre. Mira yo se que en cierta manera el se interesa por ella pero

- Kohaku, escúchame. Tú y yo hemos pasado por cosas terribles. Toda nuestra familia está muerta y los únicos que quedamos somos nosotros dos. Y si bien ahora yo tengo a mi esposo y mis hijos e incluso grandes amigos como Kagome-chan e Inuyasha, ambos somos hermanos y eso es algo que nunca cambiará, siempre estaremos juntos, por que como te dije en aquella ocasión cuando recibiste la luz de Kikyô, tú tienes que vivir y hacer de tu vida algo grandioso. Eso es parecido a la situación de Rin

- A que te refieres?

- Ella no tiene a su familia tampoco. Los perdió siendo muy pequeña. Luego Sesshômaru se hizo cargo de ella. Y a pesar de que ahora vive aquí y todos somos sus amigos, ella nunca podrá olvidarse de él, al contrario, en cierta forma, él y Jaken son su familia, es un vínculo irrompible. No creo que debas ponerte celoso. Además Rin apenas tiene 12 años… aún es una niña

- Lo se Aneue pero… Creo que no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez no estoy celoso de esa manera… Lo que se es que estoy muy preocupado y ahora, avergonzado. Se me paso la mano, le dije cosas que realmente no siento.

- Entonces corrige tu error, ve y discúlpate, pero aun no. Primero debes serenarte, y mientras eso pasa, yo me quedaré a tu lado.

- _El abrazo de mi Aneue siempre es tan cálido._ Gracias Aneue , pero creo que ya es hora de regresar, ya me siento mejor…

* * *

- Inuyasha-sama!! Es usted

- Si, Hola. Como te sientes?

- Estoy bien no se preocupe… Inuyasha-sama, por que usted y Sesshômaru-sama estaban…?

- Ah no le prestes atención a eso, fue algo muy tonto. Honestamente no tiene importancia

- Pero…

- Rin-chan no debes inquietarte por nada, debes concentrarte en descansar

- Oye Kagome, yo deje a Jaken cuidando a Rin, donde está?

- Rin-chan quiere ver a Ah-Un Kaede-sama, y por eso lo mande a traerlo, por cierto, cuando lleguen necesito que me ayudes a moverla por favor Inuyasha.

- Si, si esta bien

* * *

- Uyy muchachita esa quien se cree para darme órdenes…? Si no fuera por que la mocosa esta enferma ya mismo le gritaba sus verdades… Ah- Un!!!!! Ay en donde lo deje a este? Ah-Un!!!!! Ah… Oh!! Sesshômaru-sama!!! _Es cierto, Sesshômaru-sama peleo aquí con el tonto de Inuyasha, pero por qué se habrá quedado aquí? Oh! Probablemente ya se enteró…._Amo bonito!! Que gusto me da verlo por aquí, pensé que ya se había marchado

- Por qué buscas a Ah-Un?

- Eh? Ah! Rin pidió verlo y la tonta esa dijo que se lo llevara, ah!! Ahí esta!! Amo… Usted no irá a ver a la niña?

-…

- Amo bonito?

- Cállate y llévale a Ah-Un, Jaken

- S-s-si amo, por cierto ya usted se enteró de que…

- Que demonios esperas? Vete!

- Aaaa… si enseguida Sesshômaru-sama!! _Que miedo!! El amo sigue fúrico! Quien sabe que le habrá dicho la mocosa de Kagome esa… Será que lo afectó? Pero yo no creo por que…_

_- _Jaken!!

- No pensaba nada amito!! Ya me fui!!! Ándale Ah-Un!!

_

* * *

_

- _Muriendo… Eso es ridículo… Rin no puede morir… No debe … Por que…_

* * *

_- "Tenseiga no puede revivir a una persona por segunda ocasión… Que creías Sesshômaru? Que eras una especie de dios? Que puedes engañar a la muerte con Tenseiga a tu lado? Tenía que ser una lección sobre el deseo de salvar la vida de un ser querido y el dolor y miedo que acompaña su pérdida…"_

_

* * *

_

- _Entonces Rin… Ya no podrás regresar más… Y eso es algo… que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar_

* * *

- Bien, ya te tomaste la medicina y el te… Eso es bueno, sientes dolor Rin-chan?

- No, tranquila Kagome-sama, más bien, gracias por sus cuidados y disculpe las molestias

- Ay dale con eso!! No es ninguna molestia Rin-chan! Que no somos amigas? Y mi deber como tal es cuidar de ti. Todos nosotros, solo queremos ver que te recuperes muy pronto!

- Tiene razón Kagome hija

- Si… _En verdad es una lastima que… no vaya a poder recuperarme como usted dice, Kagome-sama… Me siento tan cansada, solo espero que pueda resistir hasta que…_

_- _Mmm?

- Qué pasa Inuyasha?

- Es el olor de Ah-Un, ya viene Jaken

- Que bueno!! Podemos salir ya? Si podemos?

- Tómatelo con calma Rin-chan, ya están cerca Inuyasha?

- Ya casi llegan, creo que será mejor salir ya

- Bueno, ya sabes Rin-chan, te lo advierto, debes tener mucha precaución y no te desesperes de nuevo de acuerdo? No queremos otro extraño incidente

- Si Kagome-sama, obedeceré todo lo que me diga

- Ese es el espíritu Rin-chan

- Bien Rin, ven vamos

- Hai, Inuyasha-sama

* * *

- Oye niña!! Ya vine!!

- Miren!! Es Ah-Un!!!! Ah-Un!!!!

- Tranquila Rin, recuerda lo que te dijo Kagome

- Si, es cierto…

- Bien Rin, ya te lo traje aquí esta!

- Puede bajarme Inuyasha-sama?

- Bueno, pero despacio

- Si… Hola Ah-Un!! Como has estado?! Sigues igual de grande que siempre!! Ven quiero acariciarte!!

- _" Mira quien lo iba a decir… Ah-Un se ve más contento estando con la mocosa…"_

_- _Es curioso, el dragón este al parecer quiere mucho a Rin

- Así es, se podría decir que es como su mascota

- Si… pero gigante

- Tienes razón

- Oh, Rin-chan esta afuera?

- Kohaku

- Kohaku-kun, Sango-chan! Lo que sucede es que Rin quería ver a Ah-Un y le dije que podía salir pero solo por un momento

- Ya veo, creo que no es buen momento entonces para…

- Claro que no mocoso!! No deberías acercarte a Rin después de decirle esas cosas tan horribles!! Eres un…

- Tu lo haces todo el tiempo pequeño youkai! Siempre has sido el más grosero con ella

- Tu no te metas vieja entrometida!!

- Jaken!! Ten un poco más de respeto!! Y no andes acusando a Kohaku de lo que no sabes!

- Tu también eres una entrometida exterminadora de pacotilla!!

- No peleen más!! Rin-chan esta allá y podría escucharlos. Además, Jaken-sama tiene razón, por eso debo pedirle una sincera disculpa. Con permiso

- Si ve Kohaku-kun

- Uy no doy crédito!!! Esto es un abuso y un insulto!!

- Ah Jaken!! No digas más tonterías me tienes aburrido!!!

-!!!!!!!

- Creo que le diste muy duro Inuyasha, esta medio inconsciente...

- Keh! Es lo que se merece

* * *

- Rin

- Kohaku! Regresaste

- Si… Hola Ah-Un!

- Le agrada que lo acaricies… Ah-Un es un consentido

- Rin, yo quería

- No, no te preocupes por eso

- Pero debo decirte que lo siento, yo no quería decirte esas cosas, fue horrible.

- No es para tanto

- Te dije que te murieras!! Eso da para mucho, fui un tonto y un pésimo amigo

- No digas eso! Tu eres mi mejor amigo, y lo único que hiciste fue desahogarte, no puedo culparte por eso. Anda, mejor ya no pensemos en eso y vamos con los demás si?

- Pero Rin… Está bien

* * *

- Ayyy que dolor!! Uy Inuyasha eres un tonto por que me golpeas?

- Te lo merecías por necio, qué? quieres que te golpee de nuevo?

- Inuyasha cálmate

- Que sucedió?

- Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan!

- Que le pasa a Jaken? Que chichota tienes en la cabeza jejeje

- Tu cállate Shippo!!

- Eh? Rin-chan!!

- Hola, ya volvimos!! Jaken-sama que le pasó?

- Pues aquí este tonto me golpeo sin razón

- Keh!

- Por algo ha de haber sido Jaken-sama

- Mocosa! Deberías defenderme!!... Ah Es cierto!! Oye Kagome!!

- Que pasa?

- Tu que rayos le dijiste a Sesshômaru-sama?

- A que te refieres?

- Ahora que fui a buscar a Ah-Un me lo tope y estaba como alma que lo lleva el diablo… O al menos eso se notaba en la voz por que de semblante se veía igual

- Que te dijo?

- No mucho!! Pero responde que le dijiste? Le contaste?

- Jaken no seas imprudente!

- Aquí la única imprudente eres tú!! Quien sabe que más le mencionaste a mi amo!! A lo mejor le faltaste el respeto!

- Oe Jaken!! Ya calla… _Ese olor… Que rápido fue, ni lo sentí venir_

- Y por que Te callas de repente Inuyasha? Ah! Por que sabes que tengo razón!! Verdad!

- Shh!!

- No me chites!! Que te pasa?

- Inuyasha que ocurre? Que…?

- Ah tu también? Por fin lo han reconocido!! Todos son sarta de mocosos imprudentes

- Jaken!! Shhh

- Tu tampoco me chites Kagome!!

* * *

- _"Por fin llegó!! Por fin llegó!!! Que alegría!!"_

_

* * *

_No han hecho más que incomodar a mi pobre amo! Honestamente no se como no se los aguanta si yo fuera él ya les hubiera dado su merecido por insolentes y además…

-...

- …Silencio Jaken

- Eh?... Ahhhhhh!!!!!!

* * *

- Sesshômaru-sama…

* * *

Gracias a sango24, alirt, niña feliz (ya extrañaba tu comen!!) y a mi compa del alma san (fic dedicado a ella x cierto…) x sus reviews en el capi anterior!! Este capi es algo corto pero esq ya no tengo inspiración… T.T… Disculpen!! Y como se me están acabando las vacaciones me apuro a actualizar

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto!!


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Una cosa nada más… Yo escribí este capitulo escuchando la canción "Sotsugyou" (que salió en el episodio 123 cuando Inuyasha encontró el arco roto de Kikyo) tanto en japonés como en español… Por si también quieren oírla… Ahora si… Las dejo para que lean…

* * *

Capítulo 8

- Sesshômaru... _"Espero que no arme un pleito otra vez_…. _Hay mucha gente aquí que podría salir lastimada si pierde el control…" _A que has venido otra vez… Ojala y no sea a molestar como antes

- Inuyasha insolente!! Como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a Sesshômaru-sama de esa manera?

- _"No le quita los ojos de encima a Rin-chan… Debe estar preocupado por ella"_

_- _Como fastidias Jaken! No te metas en donde no te han llamado

- Siempre has sido igual!! Perro pulgoso!! Ahora mismo te daré tu merecido!!

- A ver inténtalo!!

- Jaken cierra la boca

- Uyy… Sesshômaru-sama… Pero que no ve como le esta hablando este?!?!

- Y creíste que no podía defenderme solo, Jaken?

- Eh? No, NO!! Para nada amo bonito! Tiene razón, mejor usted encárguese de ponerlo en su lugar para ver si aprende

- Al que voy a poner en su lugar es a ti sapo! Pero ahorita mismo! Y luego seguiré con tu amo para que ya no…

- Por favor ya no peleen más… Por que combatir así, sin sentido?

- _"La voz de Rin suena… apagada"_

_- _Inuyasha-sama, Jaken-sama, el acusarse así no trae nada bueno. La violencia no trae nada bueno. Lo más importante es estar en paz… no creen eso?

- Rin…

- Lo que más me alegra es que por fin Sesshômaru-sama está aquí, no creí… poder… aguantar… tanto… pero al final mi deseo se cumplió… Que alegría… me… da… yo…

- Rin-chan…

- Se va a caer de Ah-Un…

- La sosten… Eh? Sesshômaru-sama… _"La sostuvo antes de que cayera... Es muy veloz…"_

- Sesshô…ma..ru-sa…ma…

- _Este aroma… Será que ya se dio cuenta?"_

- Eh? Oye a donde te la llevas Sesshômaru…?

- Déjalo Kagome

- Pero Inuyasha…

- Probablemente… él ya se percató…

- Percatarse de que?

- Amo bonito!! Espéreme!

- Jaken espera, no vayas

- Tu no me mandas!

- Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso y quédate aquí!

- Pero Inuyasha… Que es lo que ocurre?

- Me sorprende que no se hayan percatado, tu Miroku siendo un monje, y tu Kagome, siendo una miko

- A que te refieres con eso?

- Entiendo de lo que hablas, ya pude sentirlo

- Oigan muchachos, explíquennos a los demás…

- Sango, se trata de un aura muy pesada y triste

- No puede ser…

- Que sucede Kagome?

- Es el aroma a muerte Shippô…

* * *

- Sesshômaru-sama… A…donde…vamos?

- No hables… debes guardar tus energías

- "_Quien lo diría… El pecho de Sesshômaru-sama es tan cálido y suave… Hasta puedo oír su corazón latiendo… tan tranquilo… Eh? se está sentando? Que es este lugar? Huele a flores... Ah estamos en… Cerca del manantial..." _Es un bonito lugar… no cree?

- Si _"Rin… La vida te esta dejando… Es injusto…"_

_- _Mire ese árbol… Se parece mucho

- A qué?

- Al árbol en donde lo vi por primera vez… Lo recuerda?

- "_Cómo olvidarlo?"_ Lo recuerdo

- Ya ha pasado algún tiempo

- "_Que tontería… Si fue prácticamente ayer" _Si.

- Creo que nunca le di las… gracias…

- _"Con cada palabra que pronuncias… la muerte se encuentra más próxima…"_

_- _Por salvarme… Todas las veces… que lo hizo…

- No es nada

- Yo… estoy… muy…agradecida con usted… y lo estaré… siempre…

- Rin, guarda silencio

- Si, disculpe… _"Solo un poco más… Un poco más…"_

* * *

- Kohaku, cómo estás?

- Estoy bien Aneue, no te preocupes por mi…

- Es mi deber hacerlo y tu lo sabes, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

- _"Cómo me gustaría creerle…"_

_- _Las cosas pasan por una razón. Debemos aceptarlo… Aunque a veces no sea lo que queramos, pero no podemos cambiar lo que está destinado a suceder

- Tu hermana tiene razón Kohaku, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es rezar por la pequeña Rin y mantenernos animados. Creo que es lo que ella quisiera

- Houshi-sama esta en lo correcto

- Kohaku-ojisan… No estés triste…

- Si! Onegai!

- Así es… Aunque es muy lamentable todo esto

- Esta bien niñas! Y si Shippô, es lamentable, pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es lo que dijo Houshi-sama

* * *

- Deberías de dejar de dar tantas vueltas pequeño youkai

- No fastidies!! Ay… aún no puedo creerlo…

- No eres el único… Mi pobre Rin… Aún es una niña pequeña… Y esto no se lo merece… Quien sabe desde cuando esta sufriendo y no nos dijo nada…

- Ella es así… No le gusta preocupar a los demás

- Te va a hacer falta verdad Jaken?

- Eh? Para nada! Solo digo que es una lástima que muera por algo tan ridículo… Después de regresar con vida del Meikai, para que luego la pierda así… "_Lo que realmente me pregunto es… como estará tomando todo esto mi amo? Por que él en verdad aprecia mucho a Rin… Creo que es la única persona que él estima… o quiere…"_

…………………………………………_._

_- "Yo si lo extrañare… Sabe… yo siempre lo he querido mucho. Y lo voy a querer para toda la eternidad. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo todo este tiempo, cuando viajaba con usted y con Sesshômaru-sama siempre me cuidó y me protegió cuando él no estaba. Nunca lo voy a olvidar Jaken-sama"_

…………………………………………_._

_- "Tal vez… si me hagas mucha falta… mocosa…"_

* * *

- Kagome… Por favor no llores… Sabes que detesto verte llorar

- Lo se, lo siento… Pero es que no puedo evitarlo… Quiero mucho a Rin-chan… Y no puedo creer que tu digas que hay un aroma a muerte…

- Es el olor más detestable sabes? Es como… cuando mi madre murió…

- Inuyasha

- Estaba todo tan bien, y de un pronto a otro… Su aroma cambió… Empezó a volverse pesado y marchito. Para cuando me di cuenta pues… era demasiado tarde

- "_Nunca había expresado sus sentimientos de esa manera…"_

- Sabes? De hecho Rin tiene un aroma parecido al de ella. Puras flores… Todas suaves y llenas de vida… Por eso, el cambio es tan drástico… Por supuesto que Sesshômaru debió darse cuenta de eso mucho antes que yo.

- Y por eso lo dejaste irse con ella, cierto?

- En parte…

- A que te refieres?

- La primera vez que vi a Sesshômaru, mi madre aún vivía, así que yo era un niño. Recuerdo que estábamos en los alrededores del palacio donde en aquella época residíamos, yo jugaba con una pelota y mi madre me observaba sentada cerca de allí en un tronco viejo… Cuando de repente pude percibir un olor y una presencia muy hostil y frío. Para el momento en que me di cuenta… La figura de un youkai imponente estaba en frente de mi. Mi madre corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me agarró por la espalda y me abrazo hacia ella. Hizo una reverencia y él solo la miró con desprecio. No pude soportarlo… Y le dije que cual era su problema… Que quien rayos era…

- "_Desde niño era un busca pleitos…"_

_- _Fijo sus ojos despectivos en mi y me dijo _"Pero si solo es un miserable hanyou, que tiene de especial? No sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo". _Luego se dio media vuelta y se largó. Mi madre me contó después que él era mi hermano. Desde ahí decidí que lo odiaría por siempre. Por qué diablos me trataba así solo por ser un hanyou? Por qué no me aceptaba como hermano? Además, era frío y al parecer no le importaba nada. A excepción del legado de mi padre claro.

- Entonces tú no lo odiabas… Solo querías que te viera como tu hermano menor

- El punto es que luego me di cuenta que él nunca cambiaría… Y que yo debía derrotarlo algún día para demostrarle que no era ningún débil como él creía. Y por casi toda mi existencia he pensado lo mismo de él… Hasta hoy… Por esa razón es que debo pedirte algo Kagome

- De que se trata?

- Yo… no quiero que te mueras tan pronto… No quiero que nada te pase jamás. Por que sino… Yo no podría seguir viviendo

- Inu…yasha. Por que me dices eso? _"Suena triste… desesperado"_

_- _Mira a Sesshômaru… Él es un completo idiota, y en toda su vida no se ha preocupado en nadie más que en si mismo. Pero luego llega esta niña… Y es como si lo hubieran cambiado por alguien más. No se si te diste cuenta, pero la mirada que tenía era otra… Incluso antes de que ustedes regresaran. Cuando llegó estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto así francamente. Y todo es por Rin… Y toma en cuenta que solo es una niña de 12 años… Pero significa todo para él… Y se está muriendo en estos momentos, y desafortunadamente ya no hay vuelta atrás. Se que no lo conozco del todo pero… Lo que esta pasando es una mierda completa… Y por eso te digo. Yo no soportaría estar en la situación en la que él se encuentra ahora… Contigo. Tu eres lo más valioso para mi y si te llegara a perder… Creo que no tardaría mucho en seguirte

- Inuyasha… no digas nada más. Pero aprovechare para decirte lo mismo. Si a ti te pasara algo yo también me moriría, pero nada ocurrirá. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca voy a querer separarme de ti. Por que sabes que te amo… verdad?

- "_Kagome…" _Lo se… Yo también te amo

- _"Nunca lo había dicho… Inuyasha dijo que me ama!!" _Ahora mejor dame un beso y déjame llorar un poco más en tu pecho si?

- Lo que tu quieras, Kagome…

* * *

- Sesshômaru-sama…

- Qué?

- Usted cree… que iré al Meikai de nuevo?

- A que te refieres?

- Cuando me vaya… ese es el lugar adonde iré?

- "_Cuando te vayas… Por qué?" _Definitivamente no

- Y entonces…?

- Irás a un lugar hermoso… Como no hay en este mundo…

- Como es… ese lugar?

- No lo sé… Pero si se que allí no vas a sufrir por nada. En cambio, serás muy feliz para siempre.

- Usted cree que pueda ver… a mi oto-san y a mi oka-san y a mi oni-san?

- Creo que si…

- Que bueno…

- "_Estas tan fría…_ _Es tan grande tu deseo por marcharte y dejarme… solo, Rin?"_

- Sesshômaru-sama… Usted…irá a…ese lugar… verdad?

- _"Creo que eso… no se va a poder cumplir Rin… Si llegara a morir… Creo que esta vez, el Meikai si seria mi destino… Y tú jamás volverás allá… No lo permitiré. Cuando los sirvientes lleguen, se toparán con el filo de Tenseiga, aunque eso implique… que no vuelva a verte nunca más" _No lo sé.

- Yo estoy segura de que sí… Sabe por qué?

- Por qué?

- Por que yo le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz una vez… De que permaneciera siempre a su lado… Y hasta el momento se me ha cumplido… Aunque viva en la aldea, usted esta en mi corazón… Todo el tiempo… Y aunque los quiero mucho a todos… si me hubieran dejado volver a su lado… no lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Por que eso es lo que más quiero…

- _"Rin… tu estás…"_

- Estar… con usted para siempre…

- _"Esta llorando…" _No llores Rin… _"La vida esta escapando ahora en tus lágrimas… Por que la muerte se empeña en llevarte siempre?"_

_- _Por eso, sé… que nunca nos separaremos…

- _"Mi Rin…" _Lo prometes?

- _"Sesshômaru-sama… su mirada es…triste"_

_- _De verdad, me lo prometes? Por que sino… no puedo dejar que te marches…

- Se lo prometo… Se lo juro

- De acuerdo Rin, entonces así será

- Qué alegre me siento… Ya no esta el frio que sentía en el pecho. Ahora es diferente…

- Rin…

- Yo…

- _"El olor se intensificó… Son emisarios dl Meikai…" _Rin…

- …lo quiero mucho…Sesshô…ma…ru-sa…

- Rin… Rin… Despierta… "_No seas tan cruel conmigo…"_

_- …_

_- "Así… que has muerto… Mi querida Rin…"_

* * *

Y así… Con una lágrima corriendo en su mejilla que no era suya, Rin abandono el mundo para siempre. Acurrucada en los brazos del ser más preciado para ella, que a su vez solo la miraba… sintiendo como algo en su ser también lo abandonaba a él… Era su alma… que ahora estaba quebrada…

* * *

Antes de que me maten… Les suplico **POR FAVOR** esperen al epílogo de esta historia… Vean que aún no está completa!!!!!!!! Así que les pido piedad…

Todos los agradecimientos y aclaraciones vendrán en el siguiente capi… Que tratare de subir la otra semana a más tardar… Para que ya no me asesinen definitivamente

Nos leemos!!


	9. Chapter 9 Epílogo

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Rin había muerto.

El destino podía resultar ser muy trágico cuando se lo proponía…

Nunca se creyó capaz de derramar una lágrima, pero el ver a aquella pequeña y cálida humana volverse fría en sus brazos era más de lo que su "corazón" pudo resistir aquella tarde.

Desde hacía varios días había sentido aquel sentimiento tan extraño. Una opresión en el pecho que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su ser y le quitaba la paciencia. Él como Daiyoukai claro estaba no mostraba estos sentimientos a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo. El hacerlo conllevaría a convertirse en un hazmerreír.

Ahora, con Rin muerta, todo su orgullo parecía no tener el más mínimo sentido.

Es más, su existencia empezaba a carecer de todo sentido… Ahora solo estaba invadido por aquel sentimiento que su madre le había recalcado en una ocasión

Tristeza

La tristeza infinita que recorre desde la más fina hebra de cabello hasta las puntas de los pies, dejando un rastro de agonía, desesperación e impotencia

Agonía, por que no escucharía su risa nunca más

Desesperación, por saber que ya no estaría a su lado

Impotencia, por haber sido un inútil y no haberla salvado esta vez

Desde el momento en que se enteró de que no podría ser revivida por Tenseiga nunca más, se había hecho la promesa silenciosa de protegerla con incluso más ahínco del que tenía antes. La vida de la niña era doblemente valiosa. Eso tuvo mucho que ver en su decisión de apartarla de su lado y dejarla con los suyos de nueva cuenta, para su protección. Pero no había sido una elección fácil… Por el contrario…

Los sirvientes del Meikai hicieron su macabra aparición, dispuestos a devorar su alma y llevarla hasta las más oscuras profundidades de aquel ambiente tan lúgubre, encerrándola en oscuridad eterna.

Pero él no lo iba a permitir

Nunca más dejaría que su puro espíritu fuera tocado por seres tan repulsivos como esos. Sin soltarla del agarre de su brazo izquierdo, blandió a aquel colmillo sanador. Solo eso fue suficiente para eliminarlos. Le había prometido que iría a un lugar hermoso, y al menos eso se lo cumpliría.

La miro nuevamente, con la esperanza de que la katana la hubiera traído de vuelta y que todo lo anterior había sido una horrible pesadilla

La desilusión fue más devastadora que la realidad misma

Un minuto…

Dos minutos…

Cinco minutos…

El tiempo corría y él no se movía de su posición. Simplemente el cuerpo no le respondía. Ya no lloraba. Esa simple lágrima se había secado unos minutos atrás. Ahora solo reinaba la desolación y la ira.

"_Que tonto he sido…" _pensó

Cuando llegó a aquella aldea y no la encontró se desesperó el doble. Tenía aquel presentimiento espantoso y Rin no estaba cerca para corroborarlo o negarlo. Como no enfurecerse? Necesitaba descargarse… Y que mejor excusa que pelear con Inuyasha… Pero luego… De la nada, su aroma volvió a ser percibido.

La miró en aquél deplorable estado, tan pálida y escuálida, pero increíblemente conservaba una chispa de vida en sus ojos, y aquella sonrisa llena de toda la bondad del mundo. Aún así, el mensaje era claro… Su olor empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Luego, se desmayó, corrió a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kagome le decía que debía esperar, si quería explicaciones… Las cuales obtuvo… Pero al final, prefería nunca haberlas escuchado

Diez minutos…

Once minutos…

Quince minutos…

Ya el cuerpo de la niña era frío, tanto como lo era él. Su rostro permanecía impasible, inmutable como siempre. Pero su interior estaba vacío, simplemente eso… Tan vacío como un desierto.

Sabía que ahora estaban separados para siempre. El Meikai no sería su lugar de permanencia eterna. Sino que iría al paraíso más hermoso, al único lugar en donde no podría estar a su lado… No era inmortal, pero era un youkai joven, le quedaban muchísimos siglos antes de partir de este mundo, y cuando se fuera… Sabía que no la encontraría de nuevo. Ella no le podría cumplir su palabra de estar siempre juntos, aun después de la muerte.

Los humanos tenían alma… Y el como youkai… acababa de perder la suya. Se había ido junto con Rin.

Veinte minutos…

Veinticinco minutos…

Cuarenta minutos…

Resolvió que ya era hora. Debía dejarla ir definitivamente.

Se levantó y caminó, con aquel tesoro tan valioso en sus brazos, con la cabeza inerte arrecostada en su pecho.

Se guió por el olor y lo encontró

Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente, y vieron cosas distintas

Inuyasha pudo ver dolor en los ojos de Sesshômaru. Un dolor que no se va aunque fuera el ser más frío y calculador. No sintió lastima por él, sino que de cierta manera pudo comprender y acompañar el sufrimiento de su hermano mayor

Sesshômaru por su parte, ya no experimentó rencor al ver a aquel hanyou, ya ni siquiera era necesario llamarlo despectivamente. Se preguntó si realmente lo odio algún día… Tal vez solo estaba resentido con su padre por no heredar la Tessaiga. Ahora podía reconocer a aquel idiota como su hermano menor.

Noto como aquellos humanos y youkais acompañantes de su hermano también lo observaban, aunque en realidad lo que veían era el cuerpo sin vida que cargaba. Kagome lloraba, la exterminadora también. Igualmente aquella miko anciana a la cual él había dejado como la persona encargada de Rin en la villa. Y Kohaku solo estaba perdido en ella, con los ojos rojos y el aroma a sal en su cara.

Y Jaken se les unía en el llanto… Y este miraba a su amo con gran pesar.

El Inu Daiyoukai dio un paso hacia adelante. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

Se dieron una última mirada y Sesshômaru extendió los brazos, entregándole a la niña. Inuyasha la tomó con sumo cuidado y la sostuvo firmemente. La miró con tristeza también. Pudo oler que aun el olor a sal de las lágrimas de ella estaba presente, pero también se le unía otro. No tuvo que preguntar nada. Lo comprendió todo. Pero aun quedaba una cuestión en el aire…

- Donde… donde quieres que la enterremos?

El mononoke la miro de nuevo, por última vez

- Un lugar agradable –solo eso dijo-

- De acuerdo –contestó-

Inuyasha decidió caminar y llevarla para que los demás pudieran verla. La depositó un momento en el suelo. Sorpresivamente, el dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Un fue el primero en acercarse. Gruño lo que pareció ser un quejido y con ambas cabezas lamieron su rostro. Poco a poco, los otros también se aproximaron

Kagome, Sango, Kaede, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippô… Todos pagaron sus respetos. Luego lo hizo Jaken, quien se veía muy afectado.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a su hermano, quien se disponía a marcharse… Pero antes de que lo hiciera…

- Lo… lo siento mucho Sesshômaru

El aludido detuvo sus pasos. Sin mirar atrás expresó

- Haz que la sangre de nuestro padre prevalezca fuerte, Inuyasha

El hanyou se sorprendió. Por fin la aceptación que había deseado secretamente por muchos años había llegado… Asintió y miró como Sesshômaru se marchaba… Para nunca más volver a verlo.

* * *

Jaken se había esmerado mucho por encontrarlo… Pero su búsqueda no había tenido el más mínimo resultado. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Desde que su amo lo dejó atrás el día que Rin había fallecido, no lo había vuelto a ver.

Sintió que debía estar a su lado, pues desde el principio decidió que seria su sirviente para toda la eternidad, o lo que durara con vida, pero ahora… ya no era así.

Cansado de insistir, llegó a una conclusión

- Sesshômaru-sama no quiere ser encontrado. La muerte de la chiquilla lo marcó… Pero tanto así? Nunca lo creí posible. Ni siquiera quiso volver al palacio del Oeste. Creo que mejor ya no lo busco más, verdad Ah-Un? –el dragón no respondió, como era lo obvio- Mejor vámonos

No tenía un lugar adonde ir, así que pensó que tal vez en la aldea de Inuyasha lo podrían recibir… No se equivocó…

* * *

Solo

Ahora estaba solo

Sin su padre. sin Jaken, sin Ah-Un, sin Inuyasha…

Sin Rin…

Pensó siempre que él no necesitaba de la compañía de nadie, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así.

Un año…

Dos años…

Diez años…

Todo parecía ser igual, pero ya no estaba la sonrisa amorosa de aquella humana

Veinte años…

Treinta años…

Cincuenta años…

Ya no escuchaba aquel animado saludo que recibía cuando la visitaba o las más risueñas gracias cuando recibía un presente.

Sesenta años…

Cien años…

Doscientos años…

La población de youkais parecía disminuir… Era como si todos estuvieran dando espacio para la cantidad enorme de humanos que poblaba las regiones ahora.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente de su raza, si no es que nadie, y muy pronto, dejarían de existir del todo.

La vida era gris y sin sentido sin Rin. No supo cuando o como ella se volvió tan necesaria en su vida, pero sabía que no podía negarlo

Nadie que lo viera a la cara se enteraría jamás de eso, Ya que su apariencia no cambió nunca. Su semblante fue el mismo siempre. Frío. Ese que ocultaba lo que había en el. El que hacía que todo el mundo creyera que ninguna emoción habitaba en él.

Pero solo él conocía la verdad, y así sería siempre.

En la soledad de un árbol, decidió tomar una última determinación. Sin pensarlo mucho. Haría el último viaje de su vida.

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

Un pueblo abandonado hacia cientos de años. Ningún humano quiso vivir ahí más. Nadie. Solo se veían las ruinas de casuchas y tierra.

Se dirigió hacia el bosque cercano… Y se sentó en aquel árbol, todavía estaba en pie.

Acomodó su mokomoko de la misma forma y se arrecostó como aquella vez, y esperó…

A su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando llegó a "atenderlo". Sucia y demacrada, pero con curiosidad y luego con alegría, incluso cuando estaba golpeada, y le regalo aquella risa… Lo cual le provocó que el levemente sonriera ahora en estos momentos…

- "_Si tan solo… Pudiera verla una vez más… Solo una vez más…"_

Era mucho pedir? Tal vez si. Al fin y al cabo, él no se lo merecía.

Era un tonto. Atarse a alguien para luego separarse bruscamente…

Recordó que lo último que le dijo fue que lo quería

¿Él la quería?

No

El la adoraba… Era su niña, su felicidad

No era un amor de padre, pero tampoco era un amor de hombre, solo era amor. Tan simple y complicado como eso. Sin malas intenciones ni morbos ni impulsos paternales… Solo puro y llano amor.

- Es el fin para mi…

Pensó brevemente en su padre y su hermano. Se sentía orgulloso de llevar la misma sangre que ellos.

Luego evocó el rostro de su Rin… Y pronto todo se volvió oscuro…

Sesshômaru había muerto

* * *

Despertó…

Abrió lentamente los ojos y una luz le molestó…

Se levanto y vio como se encontraba en un lugar extraño…

Un prado simple, lleno de flores de momo, cerezo, lirios… Todas las que se le pudieran ocurrir.

Caminó… y caminó… Hasta que se detuvo en seco

- Lo ve Sesshômaru-sama? Yo le dije que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

El volteó el rostro y la miró. Sorprendentemente había sido fiel a aquella promesa

- Rin…

Y supo en ese momento que ya no se separarían nunca más

FIN

* * *

Ya ahora si… Pueden sentirse libres de matarme o lo que quieran… Aunque les pido piedad!!

Quiero dar agradecimientos muy especiales a todas las personas que leyeron y apoyaron este fic, y a las que me dejaron review

**Niña Feliz, Sarita-chan, Inesita, Duckan, AnimaJackLac, Sango24, safodafne, alirt, Amafle, x_1Bones1_x y a mi amiga San!! Quien ha apoyado la idea de este fic y de los otros también. Este trabajo es dedicado a ella y a todas x leerme e impulsarme a continuar!!!**

Solo m gustaría aclarar que este NO es un fic de corte romántico. Simplemente es amor y dolor ante una pérdida. Pero al final tomen en cuenta que quedaron juntos!!!!

Para leer uno romántico, estoy escribiendo **Tsuki No Hikari**, el cual también me gustaría que leyeran y me den su opinión (tal vez alguno q otro tomatazo). Yo gustosa las recibo (Tengo q hacerme promoción!! Jajaja)

Gracias x apoyar este fic!! Y espero leer de ustedes también!! Cuídense mucho y gracias!!!

God bless!!


End file.
